Amour Vs Shinra
by TheD-Rock900
Summary: Ash and Serena returned to Kanto, but it was all short lived when Ash learned of a new region, witness his mothers death and learned of the power of aura within. Ash and Serena must work together to defeat the new crime organization, rid the world of geostigma and restore peace. Amourshipping and Final Fantasy combined. Enjoy. SLOW UPDATES
1. The Lost Of A Family

**Greetings my viewers. Welcome to my 3rd Fanfiction I have created. This one is gonna be like one I have never thought of doing until recently after I finished my most recent story, Pokemon and Final Fantasy COMBINED! My goal is to make this story as good as my last one. Wish me luck and no bones breaking...yet.**

Long ago before Ash Ketchum was born in 1986, a deadly war raged between the forces of good and evil throughout the region called Spira. This war lasted for more than one hundred years, and the lives that were lost were catastrophic. That is until 1955 when a new ruler named Lucrecia Crescent rose up and created a new Organization that would help end this war in the capital city called Midgar. She called it the Shinra Organization. This 27 year old queen decided to have the organization use a unique energy from the planet called Mako and a unique negative energy called Jenova Cells that gave these beings superhuman abilities. They were called SOLDIER. With these new warriors, they have ended the war and peace was made in Spira.

During 15 years after the war ended, she created a son for herself with Mako and Jenova Cells from a young child she adopted to raise and was put under training at the age of 5 to learn the ways of SOLDIER. At the age of 14, the young lord named Sephiroth began to see dark powers in the Organization. What have brought great protection and peace could also bring darkness and destruction. Sephiroth has mastered the ways of fighting with a straight sword of five feet long as a class 3 SOLDIER and was ranked in the class 2 SOLDIER at age 12 and became a class 1 SOLDIER at 14 for taken on a very impossible mission with hardy any other members by his side. Troubled of her unease mined, Lucrecia consulted a very high accurate soothsayer named Shoukora. She foretold that if Sephiroth continued down this dark path, a Guardian of Aura will stop him and doom him. Unbeknownst to them, the young lord overheard them and set out to try and change his fate, but what he did next only sealed his fate.

After Sephiroth returned from his mission with multiple members of Shinra, he saw horror and sadness in his mothers eyes. For what he had done, Lucrecia had no choice but to banish him from Spira forever for his crimes. Sephiroth was so enraged of this that his true darkness awoken. A gigantic dark wing expanded from his back and the blade of his sword expanded to seven feet long. Lucrecia now truly saw what she had created, a monster that was completely composed of darkness, thus given Sephiroth the name the One Winged Angel. "One day mother, I will return." He spoke with a cold voice. "And I will assure you that vengeance will be mine." He spun around and began flying away towards the horizon with hundreds of SOLDIER's followed on the ground. And after many years of hiding, Sephiroth started a new Shinra Organization with his warriors and set to work on multiple missions and recruiting new members. They began to work on a new weapon that will prove to the world that he will one day rule Spira if it's the last thing he will do. "It's almost done Lord Sephiroth, but we ran out of Mako." A class 1 SOLDIER said. "Search other parts of the planet, find more Mako." Sephiroth commanded. "Spira will be mine."

In 2015, Ash had just finished taking on the Kalos League Tournament. Unfortunately despite making it to the final round, he had lost with his opponent having one Pokemon remain standing. Ash was so close in winning his first league tournament. **(I know that he did win the Orange Island League and the Battle Frontier, but I don't really count those since they are not actual tournaments from the region.)** Ash was devastated from this defeat and how close he gotten after his Pikachu fainted, but he swore that he won't give up until he won an tournament. Serena felt just as bad as he did. To try to ease his nerves as much as she could, she decided to go with him back to Kanto after getting permission to leave for another journey with her childhood friend. Unfortunately, Bonnie and Clemont couldn't go with them due to having to run the Lumiose City gym. Upon returning to Kanto, Ash, Serena and Piachu began to make their way back Ash's apartment in Saffron City. "Ahh, it's good to be home." Ash said as he dropped everything and lay flat on his king size bed and Pikachu fell asleep. "I can't believe its been almost 20 years since I been here in Kanto." Serena said. "A whole lot has changed."

Ash and Serena began unpacking there stuff. Serena was given a guest room that has always been tidied up for anyone spending the night. As they continued, Ash's phone began to rang. "Hello?" Ash answered. "Ahh Ashy boy, I had a hunch you returned." Gary Oaks voiced sounded. "Hey Gary, long time no arguing." Ash said with a smile. "What's going on?" "I was wondering if you could swing by my lab later today." Gary was saying. "Gramps has a new region for you to explore if you're interested." Ash suddenly gotten into a deep thought of a new region. "That sounds great Gary." Ash replied. "However, me and a long lost friend had just returned and we need time to relax and catch up with each other." Serena was listening in to his conversation. Upon hearing the words 'long lost friend,' she began to feel something else within her heart. "Could I be more than just a friend to him?" She asked herself placing a hand on her heart.

After Ash and Gary finished talking about the new region, Ash and Serena to put on new swordsmen clothes they gotten from Kalos from participating in a swordsmen training school for a little travel around Kanto for a little trip down memory lane. They both mastered the way of fighting with swords and maneuverability. In being master swordsmen, they were rewarded with twin swords. Ash gotten twin double edge bladed katanas with yin yang symbols on the center of each, and Serena gotten twin single edge dragon swords with a dragon head breathing out a long sharp blade from the mouth. Each sword is about 3 feet long and very durable. Once they gotten ready, Ash awoken Pikachu and they mounted on Ash's Noivern and flew off towards the place where everything started between them; Pallet Town.

When Ash and Serena landed in front of his original home and decided to visit his mother before setting out to the new region. He opened the door and called out, "Mom? Mom are you here?" There was no answer. "Maybe she's out shopping or something." Serena said. They began searching the place until Serena yelled out, "ASH, GET OVER HERE!" Ash ran towards her voice and saw her sitting on a chair next to Delia, who was hardly breathing in bed. She gotten sick, very sick She had dark marks on her arms and small ones on her face. Ash ran towards her with fright. "MOM, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ash yelled. "My grown up son." She said very weekly. "Come sit here by me." Ash did as he told. "Now I can see you one last time." She continued. "My time has come. This sickness has reached its peek. I'm afraid I don't have anymore time left. You really are my little hero. Take care of yourself. I...love...you" Delia closed her eyes slowly and she remained still. Very still.

Ash was beginning to tear up after seeing his mothers death happen in front of him. Serena was tearing up just like him. "I'm so sorry Ash." Serena hiccuped a bit. "How did this happen?" Ash wondered. Ash stood up and realized that he was now an orphan knowing that he had no other relatives in his family. He looked out his mothers window with a angry look on his face. "I'll find out how you died like this mom." He said with more tears rushing out of his eyes. "You're not doing this without me Ash." Serena insisted as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He eyed Serena and turned to face her general direction. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Ash, remember the reason why I came with you to Kanto to go on another adventure?" Serena asked "I wanted to spend more time with you so we can do some more catching up." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. "Alright." Ash said with a small smile returning the hug.

They went outside with Ash carrying his mother that was wrapped in cloths and sheets. "I need my Pokemon from the lab." Ash said. "We need to bury her so she can be in peace." He released Noivern and is carried Delia's body towards the lab. Ash and Serena made their way towards the lab on foot. Once they arrived, Noivern was waiting for them with Gary and Samuel Oak waiting for them with sad looks in their faces. "I'm so sorry for your lost my dear boy." Oak said. "She was one of the best people I have ever met in my life." "Thanks Professor." Ash said. "I can't believe she's gone. I want to bury her by our house." "Before you do so Ashy boy." Gary said. "Your Pokemon would want to see you first." Ash and Serena insisted that they bury her first before catching up.

The four of them went off towards a large plain field close to the lab. Ash sent out his Pokemon Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern and Espurr to help create a hole that's six feet underground and long enough for Delia's body. "May the Gods welcome you in open arms." Ash began to say before he laid her body to rest. "Your death maybe very unfortunate, but I hope that you will watch over me in a more better place than this world, and the Gods watch over you in return. I love you so much Delia Ketchum, and I hope you rest in peace." He carried his mother and laid her in the hole. He ordered Espurr to use psychic to cover her body. In the meantime, Ash took a large stone, with the help of Greninha and Hawlucha, and took his swords and carved out her name. 'R.I.P DELIA KETCHUM.' Ash clenched his fists and, without his notice, began glowing blue. Energy began to swirl around his hands. "ASH, YOUR HANDS!" Serena was yelling. Ash looked at them and saw the energy. "WHAT THE SHIT!?" Ash screamed. "WHAT'S WITH THIS ENERGY!?"

 **Whoa, talk about a pilot. I hope you guys like this first chapter of my new story. I gotten pretty motivated to create this story ever since I heard that Final Fantasy VII gotten a remake. I thought I dedicate this story to that. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read it. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Nibelheim Arrival

**Alright hey guys and welcome back to the next chapter. Okay so before we move on, I actually went ahead and changed the name of the story to Amour Vs. Shinra because I wanted it to be the name of the shipping battling the enemy. I thought it would be more easier. Anyway now that is said and done. Lets continue the story shall we?**

Ash was staring at his hands that were surrounded with blue vapor around them. "What is that blue stuff?" Serena asked. "It looks as if you are able to manipulate some sort of energy within you." Ash continued to stare at his hands. After calming down, the energy faded. "I knew it." Ash whispered. "It's aura. I can manipulate the aura from around me." He turned around and faced the others. "It's aura." He said to them. The three of them gasped at this news. "Ash, does that mean what I think it means?" Serena asked. "I'm becoming a guardian of aura?" Ash wondered. "It sure seems like it." Oak said with a interested look. "I heard that the new region called Spira has quite a lot of aura guardians there. I bet if you go there, they might teach you the ways of using your aura."

Ash and Serena gotten ready for the big trip to the Spira so Ash can continue on his quest of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon master with Serena by his side. "If you are going to Spira, I recommend you head for the peaceful town called Nibelheim." Oak suggested. "There you will find a place called the Shinra Mansion. It should have a history of Guardians of Aura that might be useful." "What does the city look like upon arriving?" Serena asked. "Its a small village by a mountain called Mt. Nibel." Oak answered. "Good enough for me." Ash said. "So what do you say Serena, shall we get going?" "You bet." She said with a smile. They climbed on Noivern and they begun to take off. "After yelling their good byes to the the two professors, Ash and Serena were now flying at high speed above Kanto. "I guess the little tour of the region is gonna have to wait." Ash said with a down look. "We got plenty of time Ash." Serena said.

After several hours of flying, the two of them saw a archipelago with a big mountain on the western island. "That must be it there." Ash called out. "Head for those mountains Noivern." Noivern roared and flew towards the mountain. Upon arrival to the mountains, they eyed a small town close by a canyon. "There it is." Serena yelled. "That must be Nibelheim." "Let's land close to the canyon, I don't want to cause any unwanted attention." Ash suggested. Noivern flew about a mile south of the entrance to Nibelheim. When they touched down, Ash returned his Noivern to get some rest for a job well done. "Ash, I think we have company." Serena said pointing at a group of people coming towards them. One of them had a gigantic sword on his back with long blonde spiky hair. He pulled the sword from behind him and held it out for combat. Feeling unsafe at that point, Ash and Serena took out their twin swords for combat. "Who are you?" The blonde man said. "I'm Ash from Kanto." Ash said with a mad look in his eyes. "And I'm Serena from Kalos." Serena said.

Before anyone else spoke, the blonde man rushed towards them and attempted to strike at them. Ash and Serena dodged and waited for another attack. He charged at Ash with a powerful grunt. Their swords collided multiple times and after a few minutes, Ash's aura from his body was erupting from his body. The man backed up with surprise from this. He stood their staring at him for a moment until putting his sword away. "My apologies for my rude intrusions." He said. "I had to make sure you weren't one of them. The names Cloud Strife." Ash and Serena put their swords away as well. "One of who if I may ask?" Serena asked. Cloud looked around and said, "Come with us to our headquarters and we will explain there." The three of them arrived at the town and made their way to a house near a giant mansion behind it. They entered the house and Ash and Serena were surprised that the place was full of weapons, medicine and numerous of other things.

Cloud led them to a room with a long table for ten people, and he told them to wait here until we return. Ash and Serena sat there in complete silence waiting for something to happen. "What do you think is gonna happen?" Serena asked. "I don't know." Ash said with a mad look as he took out his twin swords. "All I really want to know is who these people are, and what that guy meant by 'one of them.'" He was inspecting his swords after that fight the two of them had. After another minute of waiting, Cloud returned with other people behind him. They eyed them with a serious look and uncertainty. "So you must be the ones Cloud was talking about." A female with long black hair and leather clothes said. "I suppose you're right." Ash said. "Who are you guys." "I'm Tifa." The girl said. "The names Cid." A man a little older than Cloud said with a long spear in his hand. "I'm Squal, call me Leon." A slightly taller man with a scar on his face said with a giant sword with a gun built in. "I'm Vincent Valentine" A pale man with a long red cloak spoke in a dark low voice. "And I'm Yuffie." A young girl with a giant surriken hanging on her back.

After they gotten acquainted, Cloud spoke, "Now that introductions are out of the way, I need to ask. How long have you been able to control aura?" "I didn't really knew I had that power at all until earlier today." Ash said. "I witnessed my mothers death and after we buried her, my fists began to glow blue and it gotten stronger as I gotten mad." The room fell silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry for your lost." Tifa said. "How did she die if you don't mind my asking." "I don't really know, all I know is that there were blackish blue markings all over her arms, face and possibly on other parts of her." Ash said as a tear fell out of his eye. "Hey, no crying here boy." Cid insisted. "We don't work with goddamn cry babies here. You got that" Ash wiped the tear with slight anger. "Relax, did those marks look like this?" Leon asked as he showed them a picture of the same markings of Delia's skin. "Yeah those are exactly the same as the ones we saw." Serena spoke up.

Everyone there except for Ash and Serena gasped a bit of what they heard. "What is that stuff anyway?" Ash asked. "It's called Geostigma." Vincent said. "It's a symptom of alien matter that infests the body. The body tries to destroy it. The body has a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Ash and Serena looked at him with confusion. "Excuse me but what the hell are you talking about?" Ash asked almost yelling at the end. "Malevolent intruders? And what do you mean by a Lifestream?" "The Lifestream is also known as the River of Life that cycles around the planet within it and giving life on it." A little girls voice answered. Everyone eyed the door and a girl was peeking her head through. "Marlene?" Tifa wondered. "What are you doing here?" "I was told to give these to the newcomers." She answered. She held out two Pokedexs from her pocket and handed them to Ash and Serena. "They were sent here by someone named Oak or something like that." She said. "I know him personally." Ash said to her. "He's the professor from here I'm from."

As Ash and Serena put away their Pokedexes away, Vincent continued on. "Geostigma causes a deadly plague that can destroy a person within it. The Sephiroth Gene, the Memetic Legacy take your pick." "How the hell did it even began?" Serena asked. "We don't know for sure, but we do know that the Lifestream was infected by a deadly extraterrestrial life form named Jenova." Yuffie said. "Her cells have infected parts of the Lifestream and anyone who comes within contact, the Geostigma infects the body." "And with her cells, an organization called Shinra used it as well as a raw energy from the planet called Mako to create a clan of super warriors called SOLDIER." Cloud said. "And that is when I must ask, can you help us?" Ash and Serena looked at each other. "My friend and I need to speak of this first." Ash insisted. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Leon said. "Don't keep us waiting." Ash and Serena stepped out of the house and faced each other. "I don't know about this Ash." Serena said with a nervous look. "We came here for our own reasons. Why should we help these guys out?" Ash felt quite unsure himself of what to do. "It's true we are here for a reason." Ash replied. "But I don't think a little help to these guys isn't gonna hurt."

The two of them spoken for a couple more minutes discussing what to do. Until they finally made a decision. They walked back inside and returned to the room with the others. "We've decided to help out as much as we can." Ash said. "Wonderful, but first we need to make you like us first." Leon said. "What do you mean by that?" Ash wondered. "It means that if you are going to help us against the Shinra Organization, we need you fit for actual combat." Cloud said. "That being said, you must be infused with Mako and cells of a different being. We've created our own Jenova cells, but with no dangerous side effects like hers. We call it, Areith Cells. Cid, take them to the basement. They'll see what we mean."

Ash and Serena gave off a very sickening look of uncertainty. "Don't you two worry your heads off." Cid said with a smile. "You two will be just the same but with a few minor changes." "Like what, dare I even ask?" Ash practically demanded. "You'll see soon enough." Cid answered. "It's best to see for yourself." They went into the basement and when they entered, there were machinery, tubes, scientific experiments everywhere. "Alright you two." Cid turned to face them. "Step in those tubes." He pointed to two empty containers that were more than tall enough for them. There was a glass that allowed viewing as well. The two of them walked towards them. "Ash." Serena said. "What is it?" Ash wondered. "If something happens I just wanted to say," Serena began. "I...I..I-" But she was cut off by Ash's hand on her shoulder. "I love you too Serena." Ash said. Serena heart stopped from the shock that she just witnessed. Ash leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping into his container. Serena, feeling warmth within her heart, decided to step into hers with more relaxation. Upon entering, Cid closed them up and shot gas into them. It was sleeping gas, causing Ash and Serena to sleep while Cid began the procedures.

Meanwhile just outside the capital city of Midgar, three guys were on their bikes staring out towards the city. They all had jet white hair, each was a different length than the other, and almost the same design of garments. "Hey Kadaj, is that where big brother was banished from?" One of them spoke to the short haired one. "Yeah it is Yazoo." He replied to it. "I wonder if he would be happy to see us." Yazoo wondered. "I wouldn't bet on it brother." The other one said. "Hey, no crying Yazoo." "I'm not crying Loz." Yazoo said trying to hold back a tear. "Besides you're the one to talk. You get more emotional yourself." Loz began to sniff a bit of that comment. "Don't cry Loz." Kadaj said as he took out his souba and began eyeing it. "We are just here to find and reunite with big brother. After all, it has been so long since I've felt his presence." They continued to stare at Midgar until Kadaj spoken, "He isn't here. Let's try elsewhere." The three of them started their bikes and headed towards the city to head towards the next town.

 **And that is it for the second chapter. It looks like things are getting a little strange for our heroes isn't it? As for Arieths cells, I wanted to go with something more...less evil than the procedures the SOLDIERS before went through. But either way, Ash and Serena's journey has just begun in Spira. Stay tuned for more of the story. See you guys then.**


	3. The First Threat

Ash and Serena continued to sleep in their capsules as Cid worked on the procedures of turning them into deadly SOLDIERS. Ash was dreaming through the process. He was seeing himself battling a tall and deadly opponent with a giant dark wing that was extended from his back. "Who are you, and what have you done to Serena?" He demanded. "The girl was no match for me, so she begged for mercy." The figure said as he raised his masamune and pointed it at another fallen figure. It was Serena. Fortunately, she was still alive but only just. "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU SEPHIROTH!" He screamed. Outside his dream, Cid began to notice that he was attempting to wake up from this nightmare. "Hey in there kid, you're almost done." Cid said with a concern look. "As for you, you seem to be more calm than he is." He eyed Serena, who remained motionless in her capsule.

After another hour of working, Cid had finally finished the procedures. The capsules opened and steam was emerging out of them. Out first was Serena. She did wobbled a bit upon walking out. She opened her eyes and they were glowing a cyan color. Ash emerged a few seconds later and could barely stand up. He opened his eyes and they too were glowing cyan. They both became superhuman warriors, SOLDIERS. They eyed Cid with an intimidating glare. "Well, don't you two look sharp." He said with a smile. "The procedure is complete. It will take a little time to get used to though, but other than that you two are good to go." Pikachu approached his trainer with caution in case something went wrong. "Pika Pi?" It said to Ash. Ash eyed his Pikachu and after a few seconds of staring, he gave it a smile and held out his arm to it. "So what do you think of me now buddy?" He asked Pikachu. "PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled out in happiness that Ash was still himself. He ran up his arm to his usual resting spot.

Ash turned and face Serena and examined her new look. "Cid was right, there's hardly any changes." Ash said as he walked towards her. "The only thing that's different is the eyes. They give off a beautiful glow of cyan." Serena blushed a little from that comment. "Same with your eyes as well." Serena said as she stared into the eyes. Ash looked confused about that and asked for a mirror. Cid pointed a reflection case where he can see his new look. He looked into it and saw that his eyes were indeed glowing cyan. "That's scary a bit." Ash said with a little fright. "You'll get used to it." A voice came from behind him. Cloud walked towards him and examined him and Serena. "The experiment seemed to have done it." He continued. "To test it out properly, I've prepared my old training field just outside Nibelheim."

The three of them walked out of the house and headed north from the town and they approached an obstacle course. It involves speed, dodge, and strikes. "It may not seem like much but this is it." Cloud said. "It looks like its been here for years, and it hardly ever been used." Serena said as she examined the course. "That's because I don't really need it anymore." Cloud replied. Cloud decided to demonstrate how the obstacle course worked. Ash and Serena watched as he performed unique moves and reflexes no mere human can do. After Cloud had finished his demonstration, Ash and Serena took it in turns to try it out. But before Serena was about done with her turn, a sound of rapid fire guns could be heard close to Nibelhiem. "GUYS COME ON!" Cloud shouted as he grabbed the buster sword from his back. Ash and Serena took out their swords and ran behind him towards the sound. At the south gate, they saw several men walking their way towards town in blue, red and purple suits. There were multiple ones in blue, a few reds and one in purple.

The three of them rushed forward with swords in hand/hands and began to ambush the threat. "GET ALL THE MAKO ENERGY YOU CAN FIND!" The purple one said. "ALL CLASS 2 SOLDIERS HELP ME WITH THESE THREE!" All of the blue men were running all over town to find anything with Mako energy. During so, Ash, Serena and Cloud were fighting five class 2 SOLDIERS and the class 1 SOLDIER. Their leader began to strike at Ash and Ash was able to counteract between each attack. Their fight began to take them airborne. The other five were taking on Serena and Cloud. During Ash and the leaders fight, Ash's aura began to flow around his body. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Ash shouted. He reached out and grabbed the leaders face. A burst of explosion burst out of Ash's hand and sent the SOLDIER flying. He landed head first and he remain motionless. All other SOLDIERS saw what happened. Ash landed still covered with aura faced towards the blue SOLDIERS. "Alright, whose next?" Ash called out with his swords ready for . All SOLDIERS began to evacuate the town with so much fright. "One of them turned towards him and shouted, "YOUR DOOM WILL COME AURA GUARDIAN! MARK MY WORDS!"

The citizens began to cheer for what the three of them have done to save them all. Even everyone else that Ash and Serena met from earlier began to show their respect for them. "That was very impressive Ash." Yuffie said as she ran up and hugged him for a few seconds. "I never thought I had it in me." Ash said after she let go of him. Serena caught him off guard by placing a kiss on his cheek. "You truly are a handsome hero." She said with love in her eyes. Cloud walked up to him with the usual glare. "You've taken your first step into helping us against Shinra." He said. "Wait so those guys in those suits were part of Shinra?" Serena asked. "Yeah, and the one you took out was their leader and their strongest." Cloud answered as he faced Ash. "Come with me to the mansion. There is something that you have to look at before you do anything else." He turned around and the three of them headed straight towards the mansion.

Upon entering the mansion, Ash and Serena looked around. "Where are we going?" Ash wondered. "There's a library here that has a history of Guardians of Aura that used to live here in Spira." Cloud said. "This way." They walked towards a door with a security lock on it. It didn't take him long to unlock it and after he opened the door, the library was revealed. "Holy shit." Ash said to himself. "This place is bigger than I thought." Cloud went down the furthest isle and pulled out a book that told about the story of the Guardians of Aura. He handed them the book and told Ash to hold onto it. "You may find that there are somethings in there that might proof useful." He said. "What happened to the Guardians here in Spira?" Serena asked. "The Shinra Organizations leader named Sephiroth led all of the SOLDIERS towards a mission to find and kill all of them." Cloud said. "I don't know much of anything else but I do know that Sephiroth will whatever it takes to make sure that no guardian stands in his way."

Back at the Shinra Institute, Sephiroth was staring out towards a sunset with his sword in his hand. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." A man spoke behind him holding a book in his hand. "We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water surface. The wondering soul knows no rest." Sephiroth turned and faced the man with the book. He wore nearly all red leather clothes with high legged boots. He had a pale face and long red hair. He had a long red sword standing next to him with a jewel in its hilt. Sephiroth walked towards him and said, "Loveless, Act 1." The man chuckled a bit as he closed his book. "You remembered." He said as he put his book away and picked up his sword. "How can I not when you beaten it into my head Genesis?" Sephiroth spoke as he poked his skull. "Probably because I'm addicted to its acts." Genesis answered. "I can never get tired of this story. I wondered..." But before he could continue, a class 2 SOLDIER ran towards Sephiroth. It was one of the SOLDIERS that attacked Nibelheim. "LORD SEPHIROTH!" He yelled. Sephiroth lunged his sword and nearly made contacted with the SOLDIERS neck. "You better have a good reason for interrupting." He growled. "We saw a Guardian of Aura sir." He said. "WHAT!?" Sephiroth shouted. "That's impossible, there are no more of them."

The SOLDIER began to go into detail of what he saw and how he defeated leader with one blast of aura. Sephiroth couldn't believe this. He walked away and began to think madly until he said to him, "Tell your new leader that he has new orders. Find this guy and bring him to me alive. NOW!" "SIR YES SIR!" The SOLDIER shouted before he ran off. "So, one guardian lives." He whispered to himself. "Genesis, find Shokora. I need her here before the guardian arrives." He said as he faced Genesis. "How do you want him, conscious or not?" Genesis asked. "I want him alive." Sephiroth answered. "Do what you want with anyone else with him but I want him alive. I much rather kill him with my sword." Genesis left and gathered a few SOLDIERS from each group and followed him to find Ash. How will Ash get out of this mess that will soon reach him? Find out next time as the story continues.


	4. Showdown in Nibelhiem Gym

Ash and Serena were recovering from their first fight with the Shinra Organization. They were sitting down in the main room in the Nibelheim mansion, enjoying the peace and quite. "Hey Ash?" Serena whispered to Ash. "What's up?" Ash wondered. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me before we went into those capsules?" Serena asked. Ash stomached stopped for a moment for not expecting that question. "To be honest with you Serena," Ash began. "I really did mean it." Serena turned towards him with widen eyes. "Oh Ash." She said as she leaned her head in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I always had the same feelings as well." The two of them spend a few more minutes together in the mansion until Ash decided to explore more of the region and take on the gyms.

After leaving the mansion, Cloud and Tifa approached them. "What are you planning on doing here in Spira for the time being?" Tifa asked. "We tend to explore Spira and take on the gyms and the Pokemon League here, if there is one." Ash said. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other for a few seconds. "If you are looking for the first gym many usually take in Spira," Cloud began. "The one here in Nibelhiem is the one that is mostly recommended. The gyms here are usually run by only the leader and no other gym trainers, except for few." Ash and Serena knew that Ash will need to train up before the gym here. "My Pokemon are impressive with the same kind of combat experience that me and Serena have gone through." Ash said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm ready for the gym. Where would you recommend for a good place to train?" Cloud went into a thought for a few seconds. "There is an abandoned wasteland not too far from Nibelheim to train." Cloud suggested. "I bet if you continue to study that book I gave you, you can even communicate with your Pokemon in complete silence, almost like telepathy."

Ash became more intrigued by this learning of the power of aura he can muster. After heading north of Nibelhiem with Serena, the two of them began going through training in terms of combat, and learning the ways of aura. Ash quickly picked up on this learning of using his aura to communicate with his Pokemon. Serena has noticed that Ash has been keeping quite while he stares at his Pokemon train in combat. "Why are you being so quite Ash?" She asked. Ash faced her with a smile. "I've learned how to communicate with my Pokemon with the power of aura." Ash answered. "My bond with my Pokemon were so strong, I can speak with them with my mind." Serena was getting confused on how that's possible. She took the book and began looking through it. She eventually found it and began reading about it.

The training lasted for a couple of hours and the sun was beginning to set. "Alright guys, that's enough for the day." Ash said in exhaustion. He returned his Noivern, Meowstic, which evolved during their training, Greninja, Taloneflame and Hawlucha back into their Poke Balls for a well deserved rest. Pikachu went towards Ash's backpack and decided to sleep within it. Ash went to pick it up and he yawned a bit for all of the hard training. "I think we should call it a day and take on the gym tomorrow afternoon." Serena suggested. "I agree." Ash said. "Lets head for the Pokemon Center and rent a room there." The two of them walked towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Serena decided to hold Ash's hand along the way. Upon entering, a girl around their age eyed them and walked towards them. She had white armor covering half of her body and had a long sword in its scabbard with a shield on her back as well. "Are you Ash and Serena?" She asked them. "That's right and who are you?" Serena asked. "I am Lighting, the gym leader of Nibelheim and one of the main protectors of the town." She answered. "I was told by Leon that one of you was looking for a gym battle. Meet me at the gym on the other side of the town at noon sharp, and we can have a battle."

Lighting turned and walked out of the Pokemon Center after Ash and Serena said their good byes to her. "I see you met up with Lighting." Someone spoke from behind them. They turned and saw a man sitting next to a window drinking water. "The names Angeal in case you are wondering. You must be Ash." He eyed Ash and smiled. "Relax, I'm a friend to Cloud." "It looks like my reputation here precedes me even more." Ash said as he and Serena sat across from him. "You must also be Serena no?" Angeal asked. "That's right." She said. "Why are you asking?" Angeal took a deep breath and spoke, "Cloud wanted me to tell you that you two need to always be on your guard. Remember this," He took out a sword from his back and grabbed the tang and held it to his face. "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams, and most importantly honor." Ash stood up and walked a few inches from them. "If there is one thing you should know about me is that I'm no hero, never was and never will be." Ash said. "Despite that I saved this town from Shinra and all of that."

Angeal couldn't believe his ears, nor did Serena. "You sound like old apprentice, Zack." Angeal said. "He always did have a way of getting in over his head, like at the bottom of the ocean. By the way, have you noticed anything unusual about Lighting when you saw her a bit ago?" "I noticed that she seemed a bit off before she left." Serena said. "Believe it or not, there has been a bit of a love triangle for Cloud these days." Angeal said after taking a big gulp of water. "Her and Tifa. Every time one sees the other with Cloud, she gets jealous and plans on holding a grudge." The three of them chuckled a bit about the story. After a few more minutes passed, Angeal got up and told them he was heading home. "Nice meeting you Angeal." Ash said with a smile. Serena stood up and grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him towards the main desk. "We need to work on your confidence level Ash." Serena said. "Okay, jeez relax sweetheart." Ash insisted.

The two of them gotten a key to a bedroom at the center after Ash left his Pokemon with Nurse Joy for the night. They made their way towards their room when Serena asked Ash, "So aside from all the fighting here, you think that the first day here was good?" "I've seen better days." Ash said. "Although, this one was actually quite enjoyable. Met some new friends, kick several bad guys asses, and confessed my love to you. Could've been worst." Ash and Serena walked into their room and saw it had one bed in it. They eyed each other with nervousness. "Well this is an interesting situation." Ash said. "I'll say, I don't even think I'm ready to share a bed with a man." Serena said with a fright. Ash and Serena knew that they needed a bed for the night and not one of them wanted the floor. So after a few minutes, they decided to take the risk and share it. Serena took the left side and Ash took the right. "Ash?" Serena whispered. "What's up?" Ash wondered. "Can you not snore tonight?" Serena pleaded. "Don't worry, I've been working on nor snoring." Ash said. "Also, I want you to keep me cozy tonight by wrapping you arm around me." Serena said as she took his arm and pulled it around her waist. "As you wish sweetie." Ash said. "Good night Serena." "Good night Ash." Serena said before they shared a long kiss and going to bed.

Ash began to dream that very same dream he had earlier that day. He was fighting that same warrior with the gigantic wing from his back with a masamune. "Tell me what you cherish the most Ash." He said. "Give me the greatest pleasure of taking it away from you." Ash raised his swords with anger. The aura from within was flowing like mad and it started turning red. "There's not a damn thing in this world I don't cherish." Ash said almost loudly. "Well then, I'll start with your life then." The warrior said. He began to hover in the air and said, "Descend heartless angel." A halo formed over Ash and a burst of yellow light erupted and Ash burst awake from the dream with sweat all over him. Serena was already up and already put on her armor. She was trying to wake him up. "It's alright, you were just having a nightmare." Serena said as she tried to calm Ash down. "That seemed to real to be a nightmare." Ash said as he went to go get a towel to clean up his sweat. "Are these visions gonna become realistic or are they playing tricks on me?" He thought to himself.

After Ash and Serena left the room to pick up Ash's Pokemon, Serena was beginning to wonder what Ash saw in his nightmare. " _I've never seen Ash like this before."_ __She said in her mind. _"If only I could see what he saw in his nightmare."_ "You can't Serena." Ash said as he faced her. Serena stopped cold for what she witnessed. "Did you just read my mind?" She asked. "Yeah, my aura allowed me to here what you were thinking." Ash explained. "It's called aura communication. You can learn it pretty quickly because you and I share a bond like I do with my Pokemon. It's pretty easy actually." The two of them went and gotten breakfast at the center before heading for the gym. They went to the gym when the clock was ten minutes before noon. Ash and Serena walked towards a building with a lighting bolt on top of the entrance. "So this is the gym huh?" Ash said. "Gigantic lighting bolt, sign saying 'Nibelheim Gym,' seems to fit the bill." Serena said.

Ash and Serena walked in and they passed through another set of doors that led to the main battlefield. Upon entering, they saw that there were generators above them. "Welcome Ash and Serena." A familiar female voiced sounded from the other side of the stadium. Lighting stood there waiting for them. "So which one of you is my scheduled opponent?" She asked them. "That would be me Lighting." Ash walked forward onto the field. "I'm here to challenge you to a battle." "I accept your challenge." She said. "How many badges do you have?" "I don't have any badges, this is my first gym." Ash answered. "I see." Lighting said before she turned around and took out two Poke Balls. "Then this will be a 2 vs 2 battle. You know the rules here right?" Ash nodded and selected his two Pokemon. "Alright then Electrode, lets go!" Lighting sent out a gigantic ball with a face onto the field. "Okay Meowstic, I choose you!" Ash sent out his psychic Pokemon for battle.

Both Pokemon are poised and ready for combat. "Electrode, use thunderbolt." Lighting commanded. Electrode charged up its body with electricity and shot it at Meowstic. "Dodge it and use dark pulse." Ash yelled. Meowstic jumped up and shot out dark auras from its eyes and hit Electrode in the face. "Now use electro ball." Lighting said. Electrode charged up a ball of electricity and shot it at Meowstic. The ball hit it in the stomach, causing it to go flying in the air. "Hang in there Meowstic, and use psychic!" Ash yelled out. "Meowstic gotten its balance upon hitting the ground. It got up and its body glowed and Electrode began to rise and it gotten thrown at the back wall, knocking it out. "Electrode, NO!" Lighting shouted. "Come on back Electrode. You did great. You deserve a good rest."

She faced towards Ash with her next Pokemon ready to go. _"For a newbie here in Spira, he's dangerously strong._ Lighting thought. "Thank you for the compliment." Ash called out. Lighting stood there shocked. She shook her head and resumed the battle. "Alright then Raikou, lets go!" "A WHAT!?" Ash shouted as he saw the electric saber tooth tiger emerge and gave off a roar. "Okay, this is bad. Meowstic, get on your guard and use hypnosis." Meowstic leaped up and shot out pink beam from its ears towards Raikou. "Raikou, use thunder wave." Lighting said. Raikou charged up electricity through its body and fired it at the hypnosis beam. The two attacks collided and a burst of explosion erupted between them. In the smoke, Meowstic was struggling to see where Raikou is. _"Relax now Meowstic."_ Ash's voice ran through its head with his aura communication. _"Use your ears to track it. And when you do, fire a psybeam"_ Meowstic listened carefully with its ears and when it heard a small growl, it fired a psybeam from its eyes and hit Raikou in the face.

Lighting began to get exactly what's going on with this battle. "Raikou, use your speed and use thunder fang." Lighting said. Raikou roared and charged forward with electricity flowing around the teeth. It pounced and gotten Meowstic on the chest, fainting it. "Meowstic come on back." Ash said as he returned his injured Pokemon. _"You did well my friend, get a good rest."_ Ash said through aura communications. "Alright Noivern, I choose you." He chucked his Poke Ball and his dragon Pokemon emerged. "Alright, boomburst." Ash commended it. Noivern flew up and it charged up powerful sound waves from its ears. Ash covered his ears just before the ears burst with a earthshaking sound. This massive shock wave did a major damage to Raikou's ears that it caused a massive headache, causing it to faint. "UNBELIEVABLE!" Lighting shouted. "I lost. Come on back Raikou." She returned her injured Pokemon and gave it a good rest. "I have to admit Ash, you're not bad. Law of the region stats that the winner against a gym leader must confer a badge to the winner. This Photonbadge is yours." She handed him a badge with all kinds of electro-like magnetic charges around it.

After exiting the gym, Ash and Serena were stopped by Lighting. "Before you go, I suppose you are wondering where to head for your next gym battle right." Lighting wondered. Ash and Serena turned towards her. "That's right." Ash replied. "Then the next gym is at the Kingdom of Horne." Lighting said. "If you head south from here, a canyon will be there. There's a pathway that will get you safely around it. Be careful though, ever since those Shinra members came here, it's only a matter of time till they find you." Ash and Serena said their farewell's to her and headed south towards the canyon. "I'll admit, she's not bad herself." Serena said as she took Ash's hand. "She was quite tough for the first gym here." Ash said. And so, Ash and Serena are heading out towards Horne for their next challenge. Unaware, they are being tracked by the Shinra Organization. Will our heroes be okay towards the Kingdom? Find out as the story continues.


	5. The Fight in the Canyon

Ash and Serena can finally began their journey towards the Kingdom of Horne. But before they began to leave Nimbelheim, Cloud and Leon stopped them before they reached the exit. "Before you go, we have something to give you two." Leon said as he and Cloud took out a box from their pockets. Cloud opened his box and revealed two ribbons. "These ribbons will keep you safe from any status problems like burns, poisons you name it." He said. "We don't know if it will counter the Geostigma, but we do know that they are for humans, not Pokemon." "And these are special watches with a built in phone" Leon said as he opened his box and revealing a giant watch within it.

After Ash and Serena accepted the gifts, they bid the others farewell and began making their way towards the canyon. "HEY!" Cloud shouted. "IF YOU HAPPEN TO RUN INTO RED XIII, JUST SAY THAT 'CLOUD AND LEON SENT YOU TWO.'" "Alright, thanks." Ash called out. They began continuing their way towards the canyon. After a couple of minutes walking and holding hands, they saw the canyon where they first arrived at come into view. "You know, I never really complimented on how beautiful the canyon looks." Serena said as she she made her way towards the canyon at a fast pace. When she got there, she saw a building on one of the canyons. "Has that been there before?" She asked Ash. "I don't know, then again we were in bit of a confrontation at the time." Ash said. Before he began walking towards Serena, his aura was sensing an unknown creature from a nearby forest. "Serena, on your guard." He called to her. "We got a creature coming close. It's a big fella." They drew their swords out and ready for any attacks. Ash saw a movement in the bushes with his aura. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on those bushes there." He pointed. Pikachu jumped up and fired electricity at the bushes.

Upon impact, there was a loud howl coming from the bushes. It sounded like a wolf to them. The movement became more dangerous and a horrible growl was heard. The creature leaped out and prepared for a strike. It was orange with markings all over its body. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Serena shouted. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO KNOW THAT IS NO POKEMON!" Ash shouted as well. "How dare you strike me traveler." It said. Ash and Serena was more shocked and scared than ever before. "You can talk?" Ash asked. "We didn't mean to attack you. We thought you were a monster that was gonna kill us." The creature growled more and gave off a howl to the sky. More of those creatures appeared and began surrounding Ash and Serena. "If you value your lives,you will come with us." The creature said. "Red XIII loves a good snack." "Wait, Red XIII" Serena asked. "Cloud and Leon sent us." The creature wasn't listening to those words. Three of them barked at them to move it towards the building at the canyon.

They made their way down a secret pathway towards the canyon. Ash eyed Serena and began using his aura to communicate with her. _"Hey, can you hear me?"_ Ash said with his mind to Serena. Serena eyed him and nodded. _"Just relax, I'm sure that Red XIII won't hurt us if we just tell him that Cloud and Leon sent us."_ He continued. _"Just follow my lead and I'll take care of the rest."_ After a couple more minutes of walking, they finally reached the building where Red XIII was staying at. They entered the building and headed straight for a room that caught Ash and Serena by surprise. It was an Observatory with the solar system above them. "Sire, we have captured these travelers that attacked us." The one Pikachu attacked spoke to an elderly creature with a scar on its face and similar markings. It eyed Ash and Serena and spoke, "Who are you?" "My name is Ash." Ash said. "And this is Serena. Cloud and Leon sent us. We didn't mean to harm your tribe." The elder looked up and noticed the ribbons on their arms. It smiled and spoke, "I see. Any friend of Cloud and Leon is a friend of us. I am Red XIII, but you may call me Nanaki."

They began to take a look around the Observatory. "This sacred building is where our tribe learns about the planets, and their life." Nanaki explained. "You must be hungry, how about you join us for a bite to eat?" Ash and Serena decided to take upon his offer. "That's not such a bad idea, but first I want find the one we attacked." Ash said. "I have to at least help heal him." "If you insist." Nanaki said. Nanaki escorted them to a small cave nearby the Observatory where injured and sick creatures are taken to. Ash eyed the one he attacked. "Hey bud, I have a little something to help you feel better." Ash said as he took out a sitrus berry from his bag. "This will help you feel much better. This is a sitrus berry." He handed it the berry. It took a slight sniff at it and it swallowed the berry whole. After a split second, the creature rose up with full energy and gave a loud howl. "Thank you." It said.

After leaving the cave, they made their way towards a pub called he Starlet Pub where Ash and Serena gotten a delicious meal. "This stuff is amazing." Serena said. "That is one of our chief's finest cooking." Nanaki said. "Then we best give our compliments to the chief." Ash said. By the time they have finished, the sun has already begun to set. "We really appreciate the hospitality." Ash said to Nanaki. "But we really need to get going. Shinra could be anywhere by now." Nanaki walked towards them. "I understand." Nanaki said. But before he said anything else, an explosion was heard from a distance. "That came from the other side of the canyon." Nanaki said. He howled to the sky and his tribe gathered around. "We are under attack." He said to them. "Defend the Observatory with your life. NOW GO!" The tribe began their assault towards the explosion. Ash and Serena took out their swords for combat. Ash closed his eyes and sensed there is a lot of red energy. "Its Shinra." He said.

Ash and Serena ran with Nanaki and his tribe towards Shinra. When they gotten in their sight, Ash noticed that one of them has a more darker red aura within him. He saw that this man was wearing red leather all over. "Serena, you and me with their leader." Ash called out. "Nanaki, think you can handle the rest?" "Look who you're talking to." Nanaki said with a smile. Nanaki and his tribe went after the Class 3 and 2 SOLDIERS. Ash and Serena approached the pure evil SOLDIER. The man pulled a book out of his back pocket and read. "There is no hate, only joys for you are beloved by the goddess hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh. Loveless, Act 2" He closed the book and drew his sword out. "The names Genesis, one of the best of the Shinra Organization. By order of Sephiroth, you're coming with me Aura Guardian conscious or not." Genesis yelled out and ran towards them. Their swords clashed and the three of them began their duel.

The battle was getting more intense with each passing minute. "You truly know how to use a sword boy." Genesis complimented. Ash was breathing a tad hard. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, you're pretty awesome yourself." Ash said. _"You're kidding me right?"_ Serena said with her mind to Ash. _"Yeah I'm bluffing a bit."_ He replied back. "Tell me something boy, what's your name?" Genesis asked. "Wouldn't you want to know?" Ash asked. "But if you really want to know, it's Ash." Genesis smiled at this. "Ash, your name we will remember." He said. "But for now, it's time for you to surrender and for you," He pointed his sword at Serena, "to get lost or die." Ash was growing angrier by that comment. His aura was now glowing blue with a tad of red in a few spot. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ash shouted. He ran towards him and began slashing his swords at him. Genesis was trying to dodge these attacks, but Ash landed some sword markings on his body. "ENOUGH!" Genesis shouted. A dark wing emerged from his body, and he began to fly towards the sky. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN ASH!" He called out to him. A small group from his squad was running with canisters in their hands.

Ash was still surrounded with red and blue aura even after they were gone. "Ash, it's over now." Serena said. Ash was almost unresponsive to her. "Ash, it's time to calm down." Serena said as she got in front of him and wrapped her arms around him to try to reach him. After a minute of hugging, Ash's aura was fading from his body and he was coming to his senses. "What was that strange energy?" He asked himself. "Was that a taste of evil?" Serena looked at him and said, "I have no idea, but at least we know that we won." Serena placed a small kiss on his cheek. "We owe you a dept of gratitude." Nanaki said. "We will provide you with a place to sleep for the night." As they made their way back to the Observatory, one of the tribe members called out to Nanaki, "We lost 5 canisters of Mako." Nanaki was shocked from this news. "We must get more Mako, inform Cloud the news." Nanaki said it. "And as for you two, come with me."

Ash and Serena was taken to a nearby cave with guest beds for them. There were separate beds for Ash and Serena. "Looks like we are separate this time." Ash said. "Oh and I was looking forward for a second round." Serena pouted. Ash and Serena took their beds and decided to go to sleep for a long and stressed out day. By the next morning, the two of them woke up and began their way towards Horne. As they left the cave, Nanaki was waiting for them at the Observatory. "I suppose you are heading towards the Kingdom of Horne?" He asked. "That's right." Ash said. "In that case, there is a secret passage way towards the Kingdom." Nanaki said. "If you would like, I can have one of my tribe members take you there." Ash and Serena accepted his offer. Nanaki called in the one that they first met take them to the pathway. As the three of them made their way out of the canyon, Ash and Serena began to continue their journey through Spira to bring down Shinra. How will they prepare themselves for them again? Find out more as the story continue.

 **OKAY, OH MY FRICKEN GOD! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER AND A WEEK TO FINISH! I just updated a few things on my laptop and this thing was doing some updates without my permissions. Fortunately, I got it fixed and now I can take care of updates easily now. So thank you guys for your patience. TheDrock900 is out.**


	6. Meeting the Princesses of Horne

Ash and Serena were leaving the canyon with the Nanaki's trooper towards the Kingdom of Horne. He took Ash and Serena to a hidden pathway that will take them straight to the main gates. After a few minutes of walking, they made it to a clearing. "That must be Horne." Ash said as he eyed a small town with a giant castle from the horizon. "This is where I must leave you now." The creature said. Ash and Serena turned towards him and smiled. "Thanks for the escort." Serena complimented to him. "We will meet again." He said. "Good luck." He turned around and ran down the path they took back to the Observatory. "I guess we can take a look around here first I guess?" Ash asked as he was walking forward. "Why not?" Serena said. The two of them began to walk towards the main gate. Upon arrival, a guard walked to them and said, "Halt, state your name and your business please." "My name is Ash, and this is Serena." Ash started. "We are here so I can get prepared for a gym battle here at the kingdom. We were also requested by Cloud Strife and his group to rid Shinra from Spira."

The guard was in a slight shock at those words. He let out a slight chuckle. "So, you're new in Spira?" He asked them. The two of them nodded to the question. "Well here is how things work here." He continued. "There is a battlefield right at the castle where people can go and fight to earn the right to battle with our gym leader, Princess Aire Horne." Ash and Serena looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean, 'earn the right?'" Serena asked. "There is a Game here that people partake in and whosoever wins gets to battle against Princess Aire." The guard said. "A tournament is you will. Unfortunately, the Game for today has already ended until tomorrow afternoon at 1 sharp. Fortunately, people can still submit their names and they will be registered to begin the Game again." Ash let out a slight groan. "Aw man, I really wanted to have a battle." Ash said. "Oh well, I guess a little more training wouldn't hurt." "Now don't go letting your Pokemon out just yet." The guard said stopping Ash in his tracks. "Horne has a law here that unless if a Pokemon is working here with authorized personnel, or under a dangerous circumstance, no one is permitted to have Pokemon in the Kingdom except in the battlefield in the castle."

Ash gotten more depressed of these news. He wasn't allowed to train in the kingdom. Hell, he wasn't allowed to have his Pokemon out at all. "If that's the case, is there at least an armory here so we can get our blades sharpened?" Serena asked. The guard explained where everything is at in the kingdom for their stay. "If you are gonna be here for a while, I suggest you get to a room at in inn for the night." He said. "Doesn't hurt to have a place to stay for the night." Ash and Serena gave their thanks to the guard and Pikachu had no choice but to go inside his Poke Ball. "Don't worry buddy, I'll make it up to you after this." Ash said with a smile as he put Pikachu in his Poke Ball. "It's nothing personal, just following the law here." The two of them made their way to the armory to get their blades sharpened. Upon arrival, they were greeted with a friendly body builder. "Welcome to Horne's Blacksmith, we sell and sharpen weapons." He said. "The names Jackson. How can I help you?" "Can you sharpen our blades?" Ash asked as he and Serena took out their swords. "Not a problem, leave it to me." Jackson said happily as he took the swords. "Wow, these are beautiful models." He began examining the model swords and got to work immediately. "These should take about 3 hours to sharpen and straighten." He said.

After Ash and Serena left the armory, they decided to head out towards the castle so Ash can sign up for the Games. "I wonder what Princess Aire looks like and what kind of Pokemon she uses." Ash wondered. "Who knows, well we'll know tomorrow for sure." Serena answered. They decided to take a look around town on their way towards the castle. They saw people and Pokemon working together in fields, shops, all kinds of places. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the doors that led to the arena for the sign ups. They walked through and saw no one there. "Is this the place?" Serena asked. "I don't know, but maybe someone over there might help." Ash said as he pointed to a group of young ladies talking to each other. "Excuse me, is this the place where trainers come and sign up for the Games?" Ash asked one of them. They eyed the trainer in shining armor. "That's right." One of them said. "You must be here to participate for a chance to take on me are you not?" "That's right, and you must be Princess Aire?" Ash asked. The princess nodded at the question. "Oh, where are my manners?" Ash almost yelled out in shock, and kneeling down on one knee. "Forgive me, I'm not from around Spira. My name is Ash from Kanto" The princess giggled at the sight. "There's no need to be so formal." The other girl said. "My name is Carino, her sister."

After Ash went to sign up for the Games for tomorrow, the four of them went their separate ways until tomorrow. "That man really is a cutie isn't he?" Carino asked to Arie. "Oh come on, you think every guy in armor is cute." Aire said. The two of them giggled on their way back towards their rooms further into the castle. Meanwhile back with Ash and Serena, they went to a nearby inn and asked for a room for the night. They were given a room with one queen size bed with a bathroom and a closet. "Before we rest for a while, we should head towards the armory and find out how our swords are coming along." Ash suggested. "Ash, it's been an hour since we left them there." Serena said. "We will get them before the day is through. But for now, what do you say we do some more looking around till then?" After agreeing to wait a little while longer, they went and looked around more of the Kingdom.

Back at the Shinra Organization, the SOLDIERS that struck the canyon and took its Mako energy, Genesis has reported to Sephiroth of their mission at his usual spot on the rooftop. "YOU IDIOT!" Sephiroth shouted as he took one swipe with his masamune at Genesis's wing, slicing it clean off. The dark wing disintegrated until one black feather remained. "I ordered you to bring the soothsayer Shoukora here, but you went to the boy instead. You have disobeyed me for the last time." "Please, I can explain." Genesis pleaded. He began explaining the situation he went through, and told him everything he knew of Ash. Sephiroth became more intrigued by these news. "I suppose I can let you off with one more chance to redeem yourself and claim your wing back." Sephiroth explained. "This time if you get Shoukora here before night fall, you will redeem yourself. But fail me again, then you shall wish you were never created. Are we clear?" Genesis nodded at this request. "I shall leave immediately." Genesis said as he left by jumping off the rooftop and ran off with some SOLDIERS to aid him. Sephiroth turned around and headed straight for the laboratory. "Report on the weapon." Sephiroth commanded one of the scientist. "With the new Mako we collected," One of them spoke out. "We have gotten enough to finish the project. We are right on schedule my Lord."

Back at the Kingdom, Ash and Serena just finished up looking around until they were called back from the armory from a guard. Their swords were finished. "Alright, now we can fight like the SOLDIERS we were created to be to save Spira from Shinra." Ash yelled out. Some of the people looked at them with shock and confusion. "They have returned?" The guard said. "I'm afraid so." Ash said. "They are coming mostly for me because of this." Ash held out his arms and clenched his fists. Blue aura began swirling around them. The people were glaring at them in amazement. "The lost Guardian has come to save us." Someone said. "Collect your swords and meet me at the castle gates." The guard insisted. "The king will need to here these words." Ash and Serena left to pick up their swords at the armory. "Welcome back." Jackson said as he went and fetched their swords. He returned and the swords blades were different. "What's the deal with the blades?" Serena wondered as she took a look at her swords. "I upgraded the blades from steel to a combination of ebony and iron and mixed them with your steel swords." Jackson explained. "They might be a tad heavier, but they will give a pretty nasty slice to any human being that gets in your way." Ash and Serena thanked him for their help and they made their way towards the castle. With every step they take, our heroes are getting much closer to danger. Will Ash get the chance to take on Aire after the Games? Find out more as the story continues.


	7. An Unusual Offer

After Ash and Serena picked up their swords, they made their way with the guard towards the castle. Upon entering the main gates to the castle, the guard led them to 2 giant doors leading to the throne room. "Wait here while I announce your presence here you two." The guard said before he entered the doors. After waiting for about a minute, the guard returned and showed them in. After they stepped through the doors, the king himself was sitting on his throne waiting for them. "Welcome aura guardian." He said to Ash. "And welcome to you as well young lady." He said as he eyed Serena. "You might be wondering why I summoned you two here today. I brought you here for a request." Ash stepped forward towards the king and spoke, "What, pray tell, request do you make of me?" King Horne stood up and walked towards them. "My daughter, Princess Aire, has spoken highly of you and once she learned that you were a Guardian of Aura, he wishes for you to stay here with her." Horne explained.

Ash and Serena mind and heart stopped from shock. "What...I...I'm sorry your majesty." Ash struggled to speak. "I can't do that. My heart is already with someone else." King Horne had a sad look on his face. "What a shame." He said as he turned his back at them. "It's unfortunate that you wouldn't become the future ruler of the kingdom." Serena looked at Ash with a worried look on her face. ' _I'm really hoping that Ash won't stay here and leave me._ ' She thought. _'He means everything to me.'_ Ash look at her with a smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He said to her. She smiled at him as a small tear escaped her eyes. "I suppose a challenge maybe in order for this." Horne suggested. "I am told that you entered the Game tomorrow are you not?" Ash nodded at this. "What is it that you are trying to say?" He asked the king. "Aire knew that you would say something like that." Horne said. "Which is why she suggested that if you win the Games tomorrow and face her, a bet will be made. If you win, you may choose to leave, but loose and you will be wedded to her." Ash learned that Horne had made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He looked back at Serena, who was looking more scared than before. He took a deep breath and said, "Very well. If that's how you want to play then I have no choice but to agree to your terms." "Excellent." Horne said with a smile. "I will inform her of the news. You may leave." Ash and Serena left the throne room.

By the time they left the castle, Serena rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "I refuse to let you loose that battle Ash Ketcheum." She yelled as tears were pouring out of her eyes. Ash wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. "Then I'll just have to win tomorrow." He said to her. "Besides, if I could defeat Lighting with her Raikou, then this ought to be a shoe-in." Ash and Serena went towards the inn where they will be sleeping at for the night. As night fell, Serena stayed awake while still lying in her side of the bed. She saw that Ash was sound asleep. 'Why Ash?' She thought to herself. 'Why go through a challenge that could separate us for good? This is a dangerous move you're doing. I sure hope you know what you are doing.' She steadily gotten tired and got some sleep. Meanwhile at around 4 am, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were riding on their bikes and arrived at the kingdom. Kadaj took out his phone and reported that they are in position to find the aura guardian. "He might be a part of the Games in the afternoon." Yazoo said. "Just keep your eyes and ears peeled." Kadaj said to them. "If you see him, inform all of us. Spread out." The three of them rode off in separate directions of the kingdom and went into hiding.

Meanwhile, Genesis returned to the Shinra Organization with a elderly woman with a walking stick in her hand. Sephiroth approached the woman. "Ahh, I've been looking forward to seeing you again Shoukora." He said to her with a sinister smile. "Don't bother trying to change your future." She said with a glare. "Your fate is already sealed for what you have done." Sephiroth turned his back at her from that comment. "You will learn your place here, you old hag." He growled at her. "Tell me more about this Ash, the so called Guardian of Aura." Shoukora had already begun with a slight ritual that foretold of Ash. "The boy Ash is strong and a powerful sword master." She said. "He went on multiple journey's to become a Pokemon master. He discovered his powers after the death of his mother from the Geostigma plague you experimented on through rage and determination." Sephiroth was amused at this. "Are you saying this is the one that will doom me?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "I know he is the one that will stand in your way." Shoukora said with a smile. "Your mother will..""SILENCE!" He shouted. "Do not mention my mother at all." He then walked away with an angry look in his eyes, leaving Shoukora behind. Genesis took her to a private quarter for safe keeping.

By the next morning, Ash and Serena got up and headed out to grab some breakfast at the inn. "Well, today is a big day for me." Ash said with a nervous voice. Serena was feeling more nervous than he was due to the Kings offer he couldn't refuse. "I hope that you win in the Games as well." She said with a smile. Suddenly, Ash was sensing a few evil aura in the area. He was looking in the general directions of those auras. "What's wrong?" Serena wondered. "We have company." He whispered to Serena. "Stay close and ready your swords and Pokemon." After they finish eating, they went to get ready for the Games, which were beginning in a few more hours. Ash and Serena packed up their stuff from their rooms and left for the castle. Upon arrival, they noticed a gigantic sign of the rules of the Games. Ash had begun reading the sign with the rules on it. After Ash had read it, he said, "Well, it seems that I cannot watch any of the matches while they are underway. It's like a gladiator battle." Serena began reading it as well. "You're right." She said. "I wonder how you will not see any of the matches?" As 1 drew nearer, Ash was about to leave for the main gate for the Games until he was stopped by Serena with her arms around him. "Be careful Ash." She said to him. "I will sweetie." Ash said after placing a kiss on her forehead.

While Ash was making his way towards the field where he will take on his first opponent, Serena began making her way towards the stands until someone stopped her in her tracks. "Hey, little girl." The guy said. "You wanna play?" He held out his hand towards her. "Get a life you creep." Serena spat at him. "Hey, that's Loz to you." He retaliated. "So then I guess that's a 'no.' Where's the aura guardian Ash?" Serena heart nearly stopped from the question. "I don't know any Ash." Serena was trying not to stumble while trying to stay calm. "Don't lie to me." Loz said in anger. "Us at Shinra learned all about him, and how a female was with him at the Cosmo Canyon. You fit the description perfectly." Serena was backing away from Loz, but he just kept coming. "I don't know where he is." Serena spoke up. "Fine, play with me." Loz insisted as he readied his weapon, the dual hound. Serena took out her swords for battle. "This is gonna be fun." Loz said with a smile. "When this is done, you'll be crying home to momma." Serena mocked. Loz gasped from that comment and tried to hold back a tear. "You dare speak to my mother like that?" He almost yelled. "You will pay!" He charged at her and the fight was on.

 **WHOO-WEE! Talk about a cliffhanger. Alright thank you guys so much for reading. Sorry I haven't been updating as much because work has been kicking my ASS ever since I posted that last chapter. I really hope you guys are liking this so far. I am gonna try to update more often as possible from here on in so thanks again for being patient with me. But for now, TheDrock900 is signing off.**


	8. Gladiators in Battle

Serena and Loz were clashing in battle with their weapons and material arts. Serena was able to out maneuver Loz multiple times to deal a blow to him. "ENOUGH!" Loz shouted. "I can see why you were a pain at the canyon. You're too much." He backed up and pulled out an ultra ball out from his pocket and threw it into the air. A Bisharp revealed itself from the ball. "GET HER BISHARP!" Loz commanded. It rushed towards her with its blades ready for battle. "If that's how you want to play, then Delphox get out there." Serena quickly reached and pulled out Delphox's poke ball and sent it out. The four went into battle for about a minute until they started to get exhausted. Serena was getting tired from fighting, thus she had an idea to call for help. "Dephox, use smokescreen." She said to Delphox. Delphox used it's wand to conjure a huge cloud of smoke to make thier escape. Loz and Bisharp was coughing trying to get out of the smoke. Serena and Delphox ran out of the castle and Serena reached for the watch and activated a phone on it. "Someone, pick up please." She said while being exhausted. "Serena is that you?" Tifas voiced was heard. "Yeah, Shinra is here at the Kingdom of Horne." Serena explained. "This guy named Loz is here and my god he's tough." "We're on our way." Tifa said. Serena went into hiding so she can recover her stamina. "Ash, where are you?" She wondered.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking at the tournament tree to see who he is fighting. He sensed an evil presence in the castle near Serena. "Oh no." He whispered. He closed his eyes and used his aura to track her location. She was far off from that evil being, and multiple others were coming in from above. "Cloud?" He wondered. He quickly left after confirming that his fight was taking place in about 15 minutes at east arena 2. "Pikachu, come on out buddy." He said as he threw its poke ball out and released Pikachu. After giving its head a little shake, he eyed Ash and glared daggers at him. "Don't worry little buddy, this ought to help with your anger." He said with a smile as he pulled out a small bag of ketchup. Pikachu took the bag and drank it up before jumping on Ash's shoulder. He ran towards Serena's aura to make sure she is safe. Upon reaching her, Ash wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I am now." She answered as she wrapped her arms around him. "A big Shinra member named Loz is here. He is very tough and powerful." Ash let go of her to look at the presence of the evil nearby. "I sense it." He said. "He's close." Ash pulled out his swords, but was stopped as four people landed in front of him. Cloud, Tifa, Leon and Vincent readied their weapons for battle. "There are many of them here." Tifa said. "Loz is one of the elite members of Shinra." "We'll take care of them." Leon said. "You two get to safety." The four of them ran off to fight off the members of Shinra that were here.

Ash and Serena went back towards the castle to safety. They ran into Loz, but with two more that were like him. "There you are aura guardian." Loz said. "Who are you?" Ash asked them. "We are elite members of Shinra." Loz said. "I'm Loz, Yazoo to my right, and Kadaj on my left." Kadaj stepped forward with his souba. "Big brother is eager to see you Ash." He said with a smile. "Sephiroth?" Ash wondered. "Seems like he really want to get rid of me. I've seen him before in a dream before and you three look like him. Why do you three look like him?" Yazoo stepped forward and said, "Weren't you listening? He's our big brother." He pulled out his Velvet Nightmare gun and aimed it at them. "You're coming with us, conscious or not." Before he can pull the trigger, a fusion sword hit it and was sent flying. "Back away remnants of Sephiroth." Cloud said as he pulled a sword from his fusion sword.

The three silver haired men backed away as they eyed Cloud. Kadaj took out a phone and called their commander. "Commander, order your troops to fall back." He spoke. "This mission is a failure. Return to the hideout." Kadaj put his phone away and eyed Ash. "This isn't over Ash. We will find you once again. And when we do, big brother will be pleased to kill you on the spot." The three of them jumped on their bikes and sped off out of the kingdom. Ash, Serena and Cloud put their swords away after seeing them flee. "It was a good thing you called." Cloud said. "No joke, their auras were so evil that no pure energy could rid it." Ash said with a glare in the direction of where the three silver haired men retreated. "What did you mean by 'remnants?" He wondered. Cloud went into a short detail about the three remnants. "So let me get this straight," Serena began. "they had a fraction of this Sephiroth's power and emotions?" Cloud nodded to the question. "Those three are not to be tolerated with." He said. "If you see them again, show no mercy."

After Cloud and the others returned to their flying warship that brought them at the kingdom, Ash and Serena quickly made their way towards the east arena 2 for his first match. "These battles that I will be facing are 1 vs 1 battle." Ash told Serena. "And since I have been training my Pokemon so well, these 4 matches will be a shoe in." They returned to the castle and Ash was on his way towards the entrance of the east arena 2 for his first battle. "Good luck Ash." Serena said with a worried smile. "You believing in me will be everything me and Pikachu will need." Ash said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "This shouldn't take too long." Ash made his way towards the field with his Pikachu ready for battle. The was a huge crowd watching the battles that have happened earlier. He eyed his opponent, who was already on the field waiting for him. "You must be the great Ash Ketchum are you not?" His opponent asked. "That's right, and you are?" Ash wondered. "My name is Luke." He said with a bow. "And now it's time to for you to LOOSE! GO MILOTIC!" He sent out his Poke Ball and out came a Milotic ready for combat.

Ash sent out Pikachu onto the field for battle. ' _Alright Pikachu, it's time to intimedate this guy with our little connection.'_ Ash spoke with aura communication. Pikachu nodded at his response. "Milotic, use ice beam." Luke command Milotic. Milotic opened its mouth and a beam of ice shot out and aimed it at Pikachu. ' _Dodge and charge forward.'_ Ash spoke to Pikachu with his mind. Pikachu charged forward, dodged the beam heading its way and prepared for a strike. ' _Thunderbolt at full power to the head.'_ He said to Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up and landed on Milotic's head and discharged a full power thunderbot to the face, knocking it out cold on the spot. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Luke screamed over the cheers that were happening around them. "Intense training, great care, and plenty of food and water." Ash answered as he walked up to him. "I'm impressed Ash." Luke said as he reached out to shake Ash's hand. Ash took it and shook it and left the field.

 **OKAY, THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT! Sorry this took so long. Work, work work, not to mention that I wanted to throw in a little twist before the match began.**

 **Okay just so we are clear with this, this battle is like any kind of tournament. You got 2 brackets, your east and your west. Ash is currently fighting in the east. Since this is a gladiator battle, each contestant is not suppose to watch any of the matches that takes place, thus preventing any kind of strategies that the contestants may use for the battle. Either way, thanks for reading and staying patient with me.**


	9. Let the Games Continue

Ash left the field to meet up at the same spot where he and Serena separated for the match. "That match was way to easy." Ash said as they both took each other in their arms. "It seemed like it was." Serena said. "But I'm willing to bet that these next few rounds are going to be tougher." When they broke apart, they made their way towards the other east arena for the 2nd round. Along the way, Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she was beginning to become frightened. Ash noticed this almost instantly to realized this matter. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he walked towards her. She shook her head and flung her arms around him tightly, almost as tight as his mothers bone crushing hugs. "I just can't stop thinking of that offer you couldn't refuse yesterday." She managed to say before she started to shed tears. "Come on Serena." Ash said. "You got to pull it together. Besides, each of the battles are a one on one battle anyway." "It doesn't matter." Serena whimpered. "Just promise me you won't loose to her." Ash pushed her back gently and pressed his lips to hers. "I promise Serena." He said with a smile.

They made it to the entrance to the next field arena in the east side. Ash took one last look at Serena and they gave each other a smile. "This shouldn't take long." He said. "Go get em tough guy." Serena said with more confidence than before. Ash walked towards the field with Hawlucha's Poke Ball ready for battle. He eyed his opponent and widen his eyes. "JACKSON, IS THAT YOU?!" He yelled out to his opponent. "Well, I had a hunch you would show for the Games." Jackson said as they took their places. "Being a blacksmith really makes me and my Pokemon of choice much stronger each year. And now it's time to test it out against you. Machamp, LETS GO!" He threw his Poke Ball and Machamp emerged and flexed his four bicep arms. "Alright Hawlucha, I choose you." Ash said as he unleashed Hawlucha from its Poke Ball. _"Alright, let's show them a few surprises."_ Ash communicated to Hawlucha. "Alright Machamp, charge in for a dynamic punch." Jackson said to it. Machamp ran forward and its fists began glowing orange. _"Lets use its power against it."_ Ash communicated to Hawlucha. _"Use acrobatics and use aerial ace"_ Hawlucha charged forward and began gliding towards Mahcamp. Before Machamp could punch Hawlucha, Hawlucha began swarming around it and doing damage. This caused Machamp to loose balance and fall to the ground with marks and dizziness. _"Now finish it with sky drop."_ Ash said to it through aura. Hawlucha sprang into the air and it spread its arms out and it began falling fast towards Machamp's stomach. It made contact with it and Machamp has been pinned down and fainted.

Meanwhile back at the Shinra Organization at a gigantic laboratory, multiple scientist are preparing a project that is inside a gigantic chamber in the very center of the room. "Make ready for the final phase of the mako fusion." A professor by the name of Professor Hojo called out to the others. Multiple professors inserted some canisters into the chamber. "All the dark mako canisters are in place." One of them called out to Hojo. "Everything is in place and ready for the transfer." Another professor called out. "We are ready for the phase on your mark Professor Hojo." "MARK!" Hojo yelled as he punched a giant button to begin the process. The canister began sending the dark mako into the chamber. "The weapon will be eady in 2 hours tops Professor Hojo." One of the professors said. "Good." Hojo said with a smile. "Soon, my ultimate creation will have the most powerful weapon that will make us the most powerful organization on the planet." He began an evil laugh realizing that the ultimate weapon will be done in a matter of moments.

Back at the arena, Ash and Serena made their way towards the next arena for the semi finals. "That was quite the match Ash." Serena said as she took his hand. "Talk about a TKO." Ash said just before a little laugh. "Go get em Ash." Serena said after kissing him. "I wont be long now." Ash said as he left for the arena entrance. He eyed his opponent and saw a young woman, who seemed kinda familiar in some way, waiting for him. He brushed it off and continued his way towards the field. "Alright you little twerp, you ready to loose?" She asked Ash. "Twerp?" Ash replied. "You'll regret that after I defeat you." They took out a Poke Ball ready for battle, until one of the guards rushed out onto the field. "STOP THE MATCH!" He yelled out. "BY ORDER OF THE GYM LEADER, WE DECLARE THIS MATCH INVALID! AS THE RESULT OF A DISQUALIFICATION, THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE GOES TO ASH!" Ash was stunned to hear this. Up in the stands, Serena was also shocked from this. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" The woman asked. "You were caught eaves dropping on a match by our inspectors. He explained. "And you entered this tournament under a false name Ms. Jessilina, OR SHOULD I SAY JESSIE OF TEAM ROCKET!" The guard yelled out. Ash took out one of his swords ready for battle from hearing this. "Pikachu, be ready." Ash said to Pikachu, who was having sparks coming out of its cheeks in anger.

Jessie began raging after being exposed to the audience who she really was. "It doesn't matter." She said. "Seviper, poison the twerp and his Pikachu with poison fang." She threw the Poke Ball and Seviper began charging at them with its fang glowing purple. "Enough of this, Pikachu give it a thunderbolt and send them flying as usual." Ash ordered Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up his shoulder and fired a powerful electricity at Seviper. The attack sent it back at Jessie and a powerful explosion happened which caused Jessie and Seviper flying. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie sceamed before she disappeared from a twinkle. "Huh, I'm surprise that James isn't around to see that." Ash said after realizing that he wasn't around. "Wondered what happened? Oh well, serves them right. Come one bud, lets go meet up with Serena for the finals." They left the field and made their way towards the ring for the final round. Before he entered, an announcement was made. "Attention all remaining contestants and spectators." It began. "Due to an incident at one of the arena's, there will be a 30 minute delay for the next match. We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience." Ash and Pikachu decided to grab a quick bite to eat and waited for Serena.

Serena found them at a table chowing down some food waiting for them. "How did I know you would be here?" Serena sarcastically asked. Ash laughed out from that question. "You know me too well Serena." He said with a smile. "You hungry? We saved you some macarons." Serena happily obliged and started to have some food to eat. After eating for about 15 minutes, they cleaned up and headed towards the center field for the finals. "I wonder where James was at." Serena spoke when they got there. "That's exactly what I thought as well." Ash replied. "I wonder if anything happened between them. Well, at least we don't have to worry about them harassing us any time soon." Serena hugged Ash once again for his final battle before taking on Aire. "Good luck babe." She said. "Wilco." Ash said with a thump up. He turned around and headed towards the field and he saw his final opponent. His eyes widen as he saw that it was Yuffie.

Once they took the field, Yuffie readied her Poke Ball."Since when did you get into training Pokemon?" Ash called out. "A couple years ago actually." Yuffie said with a smile. "Lets see how well you fair in battle against a ninja like me. GO GRENINJA!" She threw the ball and Greninja prepared for battle ninja style. "This is gonna complicate things a bit." Ash said to himself. "Alright Noivern, I choose you." Noivern emerged from the Poke Ball and it roared ready for battle. "Greninja, use water shuriken." Yuffie called out to it. Greninja jumped up and it launched water stars at Noivern. _"Use your boomburst to send them back!"_ Ash communicated to Noivern. Noivern flew and fired a loud sound wave from its ears and the shurikens were sent flying back at Greninja, injuring it in the chest. "Brush it off and go for a night slash." Yuffie said in retaliation. Greninja jumped back into the air and took a powerful slash at Noivern. _"Quick, use a hyper beam while it's at point blank!"_ Ash communicated. Noivern opened its mouth and a dark beam blasted out of its mouth and it hit Greninja in the face, knocking it out cold.

Yuffie's eyes widen from the blow. "Greninja, come on back." She said returning the injured Greninja. "You did well my friend. Now get some rest champ." She walked up to Ash, who just returned Noivern into the Poke Ball. "You're tougher than I thought Ash." She said. "You're not bad yourself Yuffie." Ash complimented back. They shook hands and they left the field. "Oh, by the way Ash." Yuffie called out to Ash. Ash spun around and faced her again. "Meet me outside the stadium." She continued. "We have something for you." She then ran off leaving Ash confused. "Okay?" Ash said with a raised eyebrow. He and Serena met up to go heal up Noivern before the big match against Aire. They left Noivern to heal and met up with Yuffie and Leon outside the stadium waiting for them. "You made it." Yuffie said with a smile. "You guys okay from earlier?" Leon asked. "Yeah we're okay." Serena answered. "Good, that's part of the reason of why we are meeting here." Leon said. "Cid and Cloud have made a new power upgrade for your weapons." He pulled out a unique attachment for their weapons. They had two small holes in them that a small orb could fit in them. "These can be used for materia, mako that gives the user elemental attacks." Yuffie explained. "We can help attach these to your swords for maximum effect in battle."

Ash and Serena took out their swords and placed them on a table where Leon and Yuffie helped to upgrade their swords. Yuffie then took out 8 small orbs that were colors of 2 dark green, 2 light green, 2 purple and 2 yellow. Yuffie placed a random orb into each slot and the swords began to glow and changed colors a bit. "These orbs are called materia, crystallized mako that gives the user unique abilities." Leon explained to them. "The dark green ones fire off magic at enemies, the light greens heals, the purple enhances you combat skills and the yellow gives you new ways to attack others with your blades." "You mean like finishers and death dealers." Ash wondered as he and Serena picked up their swords and put them away. "Exactly." Leon said. "Be careful though, they are very valuable and using them can damage the planet. Only use the ones that are used for combat only when necessary." Ash and Serena thanked them for the power ups as Leon and Yuffie began to leave. Ash and Serena returned for the stadium for the fight against Aire for Ash's second badge.

Back at the Shinra lab, two hours have passed since the final process was created. Hojo was waiting in front of the chamber with Sephiroth for the doors to open. The doors slowly opened and a large panel was coming out. "Lord Sephiroth, I present to you the Black Masamune." Hojo said. The panel revealed an 8 foot long blade that was glowing with shards of purple on it. Sephiroth picked it up and examined it. "It's lighter than I thought." He said. "Yes, this one is longer, and lighter then the one you are used to." Hojo explained. "It is infused with dark mako that can literally drain the aura out of anyone that comes in contact with the blade. No aura guardian stands a chance of surviving your attacks now." Sephiroth was pleased to hear this. "It's perfection at its finest." Sephiroth said with a smile. "There is a couple downsides though." Hojo said that caused Sephiroth to lose his smile. "The dark mako within the blade cannot absorb anything that is not human. Anyone that has the purest of energy within can resist the potential of your blades power." "It is of no worries." Sephiroth said. "This is all I need. This Ash won't even know what is coming to him. Well done Professor Hojo, you all have outdone yourselves." He left the lab with his new Masamune and headed outside to show off some of its power. A new dark chapter has unfolded. Will Ash and Serena be able to counter this new threat? Find out more as the story continues.

 **(Oh no. Rage alert.)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY FINAL FRICKENLY! IT'S DONE! Okay..I'm calmed down now. I've just have a bit of a pimped up frustration because this is the 4TH TIME I had to rewrite this. This was originally meant to be done just before Thanksgiving, but the computer bugged out. So, I rewritten it, but then I changed my mind on a few things after the system did a restart. So I written it a third time. My system restarted just before I saved this, but the 4th one stayed up. Thank you so much for your patience. Now I can rest and get things ready for my next chapter, which is in development. I'm now going to start creating these chapters and saving them in another location for safe keeping now for quicker updates and uploads. Thanks again and now, I'm out. BYE!**


	10. A Royal Battle

**WARNING, SLIGHT SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Ash and Serena returned to the main stadium where Ash will face off against Aire for the 2nd badge. Ash readied all of his Pokemon for the big match after they went and collected Noivern from the Pokemon Center. By the time they arrived, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, I know I might get in the way but..." Serena began. "Would you consider taking me with you to the battlefield?" This almost stunned Ash about the request, then again he did knew that if he looses this match, he and Serena will no longer be together. "Let me speak to one of the guards and I'll tell you what they said, alright." Ash asked as he turned to face Serena. She said its okay, as long as she can at least see him one last time should things get wrong. After about a minute, Ash returned with a smile. "You can join me." He said. "The king actually requests you to be there with me." Serena hugged Ash tight from the news. "Lets go." Serena said as she let go of him and grabbed his hand.

They walked to the field and they saw Princess Aire in a royal battle armor with patches of pink on her arms, legs and breast plate. A long black cape was hanging on her back. She has a long sword in a scabbard on her belt as if ready for a sword fight. "Welcome Ash." She called out while giving him a wink. This pissed Serena off a bit for that. "Are you ready for the battle of your life?" She asked. "You better believe it." Ash replied with anger building. "I hope that you are a person of your word. If I win, me and Serena leave." "True, but don't forget the flip side to that." Aire said. "You loose this fight and we will be married so that I can become queen with you helping to rule this kingdom." Ash pulled out a Poke Ball for combat, as did she. "THE FINAL MATCH OF TODAY'S GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The King yelled out in refereeing. "THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ASH, THE WINNER OF THE GAMES AND MY DAUGHTER PRINCESS AIRE! THIS WILL BE A 3 VS. 3 BATTLE! WHOSOEVER LOOSES ALL THREE WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, ONLY ASH IS ALLOWED TO MAKE SUBSTITUTIONS!" "Alright Azumarill, battle stance." Aire said as she sent out Azumarill. "Alright Meowstic, I choose you!" Ash yelled out as he sent out his psychic type onto the field.

As the battle commenced, Serena was watching the match right next to Ash. She kept eyeing Ash with a worry in her eyes. Ash was showing no mercy in this fight. "Azumarill, hydro pump." Aire ordred it. Azurmarill inhaled a lot of air and shot out a giant burst of water towards Meowstic. _"Use psychic and redirect it!"_ Ash communicated with Meowstic. Meowstic began to glow blue and the hydro pump was now under its control. It sent the attack at a faster speed at Azumarill and hit it square in the chest, dealing massive damage. "Now fire a charge beam at it." Ash spoke out. Meowstic opened its mouth a electricity shot out of it and hit Azumaril once again, knocking it out. "AZUMARIL IS UNABLE TO BATTLEN WHICH MEANS MEOWSTIC WINS THE ROUND!" King Horne shouted. Aire returned her Azumaril with rage in her eyes. Ash sensed the anger building within her heart, and the darkness was growing stronger. "Serena, things are gonna get ugly." Ash said to her. "I noticed that's why I'm right behind you Ashy." She said as she hid behind her boyfriend.

Aire stared at Ash with anger. ' _I cannot let this go on any further'_ She thought to herself. ' _If I can't beat him, then I'll have to force him to stay.'_ "Don't even think about it Aire." Ash called out to her. She was stunned for a moment. ' _Did he just hear what I was thinking?'_ She thought to herself again. "Yes I have." Ash answered to her thoughtful question. "We already made a deal that if I win, me and Serena will leave, but if I lose I stay here." "Enough talk, Skarmory battle stance." Aire yelled as she sent out her ace flyer. Ash pulled out Meowstic's Poke Ball and returned it. "Alright Greninja, I choose you." Ash said as he sent out his ninja warrior out onto the field. "Skarmory, use agility." Aire said. Skarmory flew up and began increasing its speed. _"Use agility as well and fire your water shurikens"_ Ash communicated to Greninja. Greninja began charging up speed as well and began to match Skarmory's speed. It launched water shurikens at Skarmory and they collided with Skarmory. "Now use its speed against it." Ash called out. Greninja sprang onto Skarmory and started to gain control of its directions. "SHAKE IT OFF SKARMORY!" Aire shouted. Skarmory sone a few aileron rolls to get Greninja off, but it was all in vain until Greninja grabbed it and forced Skarmory to dive to the ground. Upon contact, the ground shook and Skarmory is out cold. "SKARMORY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GRENINJA TAKES THE WIN!" King Horne said.

Aire was in so much rage from seeing two of her Pokemon are down. Ash began seeing the true darkness in her heart. "Serena, you need to get away." Ash said to her after returning Greninja. "Why is that?" Serena asked with concerns. "She's letting out her darkness within her heart." Ash replied. "It wouldn't surprise me if things go from bad to worst. She's getting more violent by the minute." Aire sent out Gardevoir as her last Pokemon. "Alright Ash, this time I'm taking this battle to the next lever with this." She growled as she pulled out a bracelet on her arm and touched the gem on it. It and Gardevoir began to glow bright. "OH FUCK NO!" Ash yelled out as Gardevoir mega evolved. "WELL SHIT! Pikachu, be on your guard." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and prepared for battle. "Gardevoir, use energy ball." Aire commanded it. Mega Gardevoir charged up a ball of green energy and sent it flying at Pikachu. _"Use agility and fire an electro ball."_ Ash communicated to it. Pikachu began glowing bright and started increasing speed and fired a ball of electricity at Mega Gardevior. It made contact with Mega Gardevoir, but it shrugged it off. "It's gonna take more than that to take down Mega Gardevoir." Aire said with a sinister smile. "In that case, Pikachu use VOLT TACKLE!" Ash retaliated. Pikachu charged up with electricity and ran towards Mega Gardevoir. It made full contact with Mega Gardevoir and it was sent flying towards the wall. After it fainted, it reverted back to its original form.

Aire was stunned after seeing her best Pokemon was defeated in a matter of moments. After she returned Gardevoir, she collapsed to the ground in sadness. Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder and looked over at Aire. Ash saw the aura of hatred building more within her to the point where she's gonna turn hostile. "NO!" She screamed. "I WILL NOT LOOSE LIKE THIS!" She pulled her sword out and dashed towards Ash. "Saw that coming." Ash said as he pulled out on of his katanas out and blocked her attack. "If I can't have you, no one will." Aire growled. The stadium was gasping and screaming from the horror that their princess was causing. As the two continued to clash sword to sword, King Horne took Serena to a safe spot away from the danger. "We'll end this feud." A voice spoke behind Horne and Serena. Leon and Yuffie walked past them with their weapons ready. "Do not harm my daughter." Horne pleaded. "Don't worry, no one will be harmed." Yuffie said with a smile. As they walked onto the field, they eyed the two fighters. Leon took his gunblade and aimed it to the ceiling. He fired three shots from it, causing the fight to end. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Leon? Yuffie?" Ash yelled out. "I thought you guys left." "I decided to stick around and watch how this fight would play out." Yuffie explained. "I have no quarrel with you two, now stand aside by order of the princess." Aire ordered as she continued the fight with Ash.

Leon and Yuffie realized that she can no longer be reasoned with. They took their weapons and charged forward, stopping them both dead in their tracks. "ENOUGH AIRE!" Horne shouted out as he was walking out towards them. Leon and Yuffie took a step back to let him pass. "My child, do you know what you have become?" He asked her. "You've become something that a princess shouldn't be, a coward. If you ever want to rule this kingdom, you must learn how to accept defeat and move on." Aire turned away from him with anger. "AIRE!" Horne spoke out. "This is a clear violation of the laws given by the champion himself, and a violation of our agreement. Admit defeat and confer the badge." Aire stood there for a few seconds until she turned around with tears in her eyes. "Very well, in recognition of your win today Ash," She began. "I present to you the Royalbadge." She handed him a crown-shaped badge with patches of jewels attached. "Thanks Aire." Ash said with a smile. "ALRIGHT, I JUST GOT THE ROYALBADGE!" He yelled out as he struck a pose holding the badge in the air.

After Ash put his badge away, he decided to do something to at least ease Aire mind a bit. He walked up to her and gave her a slight hug. _'Relax Serena, this is just to ease her mind a bit.'_ He communicated to her. Serena understood what he was doing so she backed off for this. "Don't beat yourself up like this Princess Aire." He said to Aire after letting go of her. "I'm sure you'll find someone better than me." Aire gave a slight smile and nodded. "I suppose I should thank you Ash for showing me the light." She said. "And I suppose you are wondering where to head next for your next gym badge?" Ash nodded from the question. "Then your next destination is at Balamb Garden." Aire replied. Leon gasped a bit from the response. "Something wrong Leon?" Serena asked. "That's where I lived and train most of my life." He said. "It's best if I take you guys there myself. Let's just say that there are some people there, one in particular, that don't like outsiders." With his second badge in hand, Ash and Serena will be accompanied by Leon to their next destination at Balamb Garden for Ash's next gym battle. What new excitements await for Ash and Serena? Find out more as the story continues.


	11. A Battle in the Sky

As Ash and Serena left the castle after the Games, they followed Leon towards the main gate of the kingdom. "If you're going to the Balamb Garden, it's best if I take you there." Leon explained to them. "Lets just say that there are several people there that don't like outsiders. Three of them especially." Ash and Serena looked at each other in confusion. "Why's that?" Serena asked. "Mostly because they always assume that outsiders are enemies." Leon said. "It always makes asses out of them." They laughed from that comment. "Anyway, I need to call in for our ride there." Leon continued. "Be right back." He walked off as he took out his phone. "I wonder what kind of ride we are going with." Ash wondered. "I have no idea." Serena said. After waiting for a minute, Leon returned to them. "Alright, our ride will be here in about an hour." He said. "They need to refuel it, and ready for my arrival." Ash and Serena groaned from that. "We really need to get away from this kingdom in case that crazy princess comes after me again." Ash said with a worry look in his eyes.

Ash, Serena and Leon went out towards Cosmo Canyon to wait for their ride towards the Balamb Garden. Ash and Serena decided to train with each other, and Leon was leaning on a rock to watch and kept watching the skies for their ride. After about 45 minutes of training, Leon saw their ride. "Guys, its here." He said to them. They stopped and looked around. "Where it is?" Serena asked. "12 o clock high." Leon said as he pointed to the sky. They looked up and they did see something. It looked like a air craft ship of some sorts. "That's our ride?" Ash asked. "It's tiny." Wait for it." Leon insisted as he pulled out his phone. "Bring it down boys." He closed the phone and he watched it come down. Ash and Serena's jaws dropped as the ship gotten closer and closer. It slowly descended and landed right by them. "HUSH MY BIG ASS MOUTH!" Ash yelled out in disbelief. "Ash and Serena, meet the Ragnarok." Leon said as he walked in front of it. The ramp doors opened and four crew members came out. They walked down and lined up in front of Leon and saluted. "Welcome back Commander Squall." One of them said. "At ease men." Leon ordered. "It's time to return to the Balamb Garden with these two guests of mine." Just before they were about to enter, running footsteps were heard. "SQUALL, I MISSED YOU!" A females voice was heard. A girl jumped out and landed on top of Leon and wrapped her arms around him, causing for them to fall back so Leon was on his back with her on top of him. "Rinoa?" Leon wondered. She pulled back and their eyes met.

Ash and Serena were still in shock of all that has happened. "Leon, are you alright?" Ash asked as they walked towards them. "Don't worry about me." Leon said as he and Rinoa got up with Rinoa still having her arms around him. "You tend to get used to that. Lets get going, Balamb Garden is waiting." They made there way inside the Ragnarok towards the Balamb Garden. "This ship is amazing." Serena said as she continued to look around. "Beautiful isn't it?" Rinoa asked. "By the way, who are you two?" "I'm Ash from the Kanto region." Ash greeted. "And I'm Serena fron the Kalos region. "We're here to explore the region, and take down Shinra." Ash continued. "Awesome, my name is Rinoa Heartilly." Rinoa greeted. "I used to be part of the Forest Owl group, but I decided to leave to help out with Squall with the fight with this Shinra." They made it to an elevator that will take them to different sections of the Ragnarok. They went up towards the cockpit. The four crew members went to their positions and prepared for takeoff. "Plot a course for the Balamb Garden." Leon said to them. "Yes sir." The head pilot said as he and the others got things prepared for the departure.

Leon and Rinoa escorted Ash and Serena towards the passenger room where they will be staying for the flight. By the time they got there, the Ragnarok began to rise towards the sky and prepared for trip for Balamb Garden. "So Rinoa, why did you jump onto Leon like that earlier?" Ash wondered. "You mean Squall?" She asked. "Lets just say he's my boyfriend that has been gone for months. Ever since Shinra returned some time ago, things just hasn't been the same everywhere in Spira. Especially when there are no Guardians of Aura to protect us." Ash and Serena looked at each other for a moment. _"What do you think Serena, should I show her?"_ Ash communicated to her. She nodded to answer his question. Ash stood up and reached out in front of him as if he is pretending to push something in front of him. He channeled some of his aura and created an aura sphere in front of them. Leon and Rinoa were surprised to see this, especially Rinoa. "I thought they were gone for good." Rinoa said in disbelief. "Long story short, I didn't find out about this power not long after my mother died from the Geostigma." Ash said as the sphere shrunk and vanished. Serena looked at him with a sad look. "I know exactly of what it's like to lose a fam-"Leon explained before he was interrupted by an unexpected blast onto the Ragnarok.

Leon ran towards the elevator after telling the others to stay, and giving Rinoa a kiss. "What's going on?" Rinoa wondered. Ash closed his eyes and used his aura to search around the ship. "I'm not seeing anyone or anything inside the ship." He said as he opened his eyes. "Maybe there is someone from the outside." Serena suggested. "SHINRA!" Ash ran towards the elevator to warn Leon of what is going on. By the time he got there, Leon was making commands for battle stations. "It's Shinra Leon." Ash yelled. "I know, they know you're here." Leon said. "How's that possible, no one was around us at the time." Ash spoke. "Unless, someone was still hiding back at the kingdom." "My thoughts exactly." Leon said. They saw multiple helicopters in front of them firing missiles at them. "Let them taste the claws." Leon suggested. The Ragnarok began hurling its left arm towards one of the helicopters. It slashed at it, causing the rear copter to be chopped off. "Fire the guns." Leon commanded. The ship began firing the multi barrel guns at them with deadly accuracy.

Ash and Leon were watching as the helicopters were being shot down. After a about a minute, all of them were gone. "Something's not right." Ash said to Leon. "Why's that?" Leon wondered. "That can't be all of it." Ash replied. The pilot did a search of their surroundings with the radar. "That's all of them." He said. "Guess they weren't expecting this frigate." Ash and Leon returned to the passenger room to check up on Serena and Rinoa. "Are you two okay?" Leon asked. "Yeah, we think so." They said. "These people really want me dead." Ash said. "I don't know about that, remember what that Shinra said back at the kingdom?" Serena said. "Sephiroth wants to finish you off, not them." Ash looked out the window and began walking towards it. "But why me?" Ash wondered to himself. "What makes me so damn important to Sephiroth?" Ash continued to stare out the window with so much on the mind.

After half an hour of flying, Ash, Serena and Rinoa saw something in the distance, something giant. "AHA, that's the Balamb Garden." Rinoa said as she jumped off her seat to get a better look at it at the window. Ash and Serena's eyes widen from the sight. "Whoa...so this is the Balamb Garden?" Ash wondered. "I thought for sure it was going to be a small village or a town, but this gigantic building and all of those other buildings that are connected to it is the whole Garden?" Rinoa turned towards him with a smile. "It sure is." She said. As the Ragnarok began descending onto a platform south of the Garden, Ash and Serena began making their way towards the main ramp at the back of the Ragnarok. They waited for Leon and the others to arrive before leaving. The ramp doors opened and a few people were waiting for them. One of them had short blonde hair with a scar similar to Leon's on his face. "Well well well, if it isn't Squall." He said with a bully-ish sound. "Back off Seifer." Leon almost yelled. "Who are you two?" Seifer barked at Ash and Serena. Before they answered, Leon stepped in front of them. "They are my guests." He said. "Now stand aside, or I will have to inform the headmaster." Seifer and the other two glared daggers at them until they stepped aside.

Ash and the others made their way towards the main buildings front gate. "Alright, listen up." Leon said to Ash and Serena. "This place is not your typical building from where you guys are from. Just follow my lead, and don't do anything rash." Leon and Rinoa took out a card from their pockets. "Let's go." Leon said to them. They began walking towards the main entrance to the Garden. Ash and Serena looked around them and they saw lots of people in uniforms in combat training around them, and they even saw Pokemon training with them as well. "That's not a bad place for training with my Pokemon." Ash said with amazement. "Maybe me and my Pokemon can work on some training as well." Serena spoke out afterwards. After reaching the entrance, they eyed two guards that are standing on guard. "Present your IDs at this point." One of them said. Leon and Rinoa presented their cards to he guard. "Welcome back Commander Squall." He spoke. "And what of them?" He eyed Ash and Serena. "It's alright, they're with me?" Leon answered. The guard opened the door and allowed them entrance.

Upon entering the building, Ash and Serena were gazing around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "SQUALL!" A female's voiced echoed. Leon looked over and saw a young lady running towards them. "Quistis, good afternoon." He said. "Headmaster Cid requests that you head towards his office ASAP." She said. "Alright, I gotta check in with him anyway." Leon said. "Rinoa, why not show them around. This shouldn't take to long." Leon went towards an elevator nearby to check in with the headmaster. Quistis eyed Ash and Serena with confusion. "I don't think I've seen you two here." She said. "Are you two new here?" "We are new around these parts." Serena spoke. "I'm Serena from the Kalos region." "And I'm Ash from Kanto." Ash followed up. "You see, I'm looking for the Pokemon gym that I was told was here. You know where I can find it?" Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You, challenge the gym here?" She asked. She giggled for a few seconds. "Kid, you aren't even worthy of challenging the leader of the gym, especially since you haven't gone through the basic training here. And more importantly, you aren't even enrolled here."

Ash and Serena looked at each other. Then an idea came to Ash. "Perhaps this ought to change things a bit." He said as he raised his hand. He channeled his aura and began forming an aura sphere, surprising Quistis. Ash looked around and he eyed a gigantic dinosaur-like creature and fired the aura sphere at it. Upon collision, the dinosaur was knocked out cold. People around them took one glance at Ash after he fired the aura sphere. "Not too shabby huh?" Ash asked as he took a blow on his hand like with a gun after it fired a round. "Amazing, you just took down a fully grown T-Rexsaur in one shot." She said. "Tell you what, show us your potential in the training field sometime, then I'll decide if you are worthy. Enjoy your stay." She walked away from them to a room nearby. "So, how about that tour?" Rinoa asked. "Sounds great." Ash and Serena spoke, getting out of the awkwardness Ash caused.

 **And there you go guys, the next chapter is complete. These updates are slow, but I am getting them done. Like with my past stories, in case you guys were wondering where I have been for awhile, this story isn't over until the story is finished. And I am not giving up on this story, despite on how slow the updates are. Either way, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	12. The Test of Approval

Ash and Serena began walking with Rinoa and she started the tour of Balamb Garden's first floor. She took them to the library, where Serena was getting interested in reading the history of Pokemon Performances, and use some of that knowledge in future performances. Rinoa next took them to the Quad, where everyone there was relaxing watching a movie. "Wow, for a place to chill, its bigger than I thought." Ash said. Next up was the cafeteria, where they grabbed the Balamb Gardens famous hot dogs. "MMM, delicious." Serena complimented. "They can't get any better than this." Rinoa agreed as well. They were just about to leave when they ran into Seifer, and the other two Ash and Serena met upon arrival. "Nowhere for you to run now." Seifer barked at them. "What do you want Seifer?"Rinoa asked. "We're here for the outsiders." Seifer answered as he pointed at Ash and Serena, who were ready to pull out a sword. "If it's a sword fight you want, then where shall we meet at?" Ash asked. "Meet us at the training center in an hour." Seifer insisted. "Don't keep us waiting." "Yeah, I do what he says, ya know." One of the others said. He was taller than Seifer, and he was carrying a long battle staff. "Rumble!" The other said. She was around the same size as Seifer with an eye-patch covering her left eye. She is also carrying a light blue chakram in her hand as well.

As they left towards the training center, Ash and Serena were puzzled from this unique encounter. "Those three really are a pain in the ass." Rinoa sighed at this. "Whenever these is something unusual, they always think of combat as the answer." Ash walked up to her and asked, "Are they always like this, because if so they must not get out much." Serena and Rinoa giggled from that. "They get out, but they sure act like that." Rinoa said. "So, how about you two show me some of your fighting skills?" Ash and Serena gladly obliged to this. "The usual fighting style from Nimbelheim?" Serena asked. "Oh yeah." Ash said as he prepared his swords for combat. "Ready? GO!" But before they could clash, a gunshot was made from a distance. They eyed in that direction and saw that Seifer and his crew were heading towards them. "You're early." Serena said to them. "Not that it matters." Seifer growled from that comment. "Save it blondie!" He yelled at her.

Ash and Seifer began walking towards each other. Rinoa couldn't bare to see how bad this would end, so she ran for help. Once they approached each other, they glared at each other. "Why do you want to fight me?" Ash asked him. "Some dude named Sephiroth or something like that informed us that if we brought you to him, he pay us handsomely and make us perfect members of Shinra." Seifer answered. Ash couldn't believe his ears. "YOU WHAT!?" Ash shouted. "You work for Sephiroth? You just swore your life to a maniac. You're his puppet now, and when he's done with you, he's gonna cut your strings." The big guy walked towards them. "Sephiroth heard of our reputation and he wants us to be his henchmen, ya know." He said. "Shut it Rai!" Seifer ordered the guy. "Worthy." The female said. "You too Fuu." Seifer also said to the female. Ash pulled out one of his katanas as he spoke, "It's a shame that you would work with Sephiroth now." He said. "You have become...an ENEMY!" He charged towards him with his sword ready for combat. Seifer quickly retaliated with his gunblade and then their swords collided, starting a feud between Ash and Serena against Seifer and his gang.

Meanwhile, Leon and his Headmaster, Cid were having a discussion. "Sir, it's worse than we thought." Leon said. "There are more of Shinra movements out there and I already fear that the Aura Guardian Ash and his friend Serena are caught in the middle of everything." Cid was staring outside his window as Leon was speaking. "If what you say is true," He began. "We will have to see if he is ready for what comes at hand." After he spoke, they felt the ground shaking. They both looked out and saw Ash and Seifer were battling while Serena was holding her own against Rai and Fuu. "GET DOWN THERE AND STOP THAT FIGHT!" Cid ordered Leon. "YES SIR!" Leon ran towards the elevator and began making his way towards the training field.

Ash and Seifer continued their sword fighting on the field. Ash saw that Seifer was getting tired while he was not. "Give it up Seifer." He said to him. "SHUT UP!" Seifer shouted as he dashed towards him for another strike. Ash gave him a powerful swipe with his katana and it caused Seifers gunblade to fly and land several feet away. "I said give it up Siefer." Ash nearly growled as he aimed his katana at him while his aura began to escape from him. Meanwhile, Serena was holding her ground against Rai and Yuu, who were both becoming exhausted. Seifer snarled as he dashed for his gunblade, only to be stopped by an aura sphere caused by Ash. The impact of the attack caused Seifer to be sent flying and landed on his back in pain.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted from behind Ash. He turned around and Saw Leon with Quistis next to him. Ash lowered his katana and eased the aura being released as he faced them, Serena doing the same with Rai and Yuu on the ground exhausted. "Are you two alright?" Leon asked them. "Yeah, but I can't say the same for them." Serena said as she put her swords away. Seifer was still on the ground struggling to fight off the pain from the aura sphere and Rai and Yuu continued to gasp for air. "I can see that you were able to hold your ground against one of the most violent students here Ash." Quistis stated. "This is proving that you are capable of taking on the gym here. Meet us in the basement here tomorrow afternoon for your scheduled battle with the leader. Don't be late." She walked away while Leon stayed put. "Quistis suggest that you and your Pokemon train here at the practice field before your match tomorrow." Leon suggested as he made his way towards Ash. "He wants to fight you at your best. As for you three," He began as he glared at Seifer. "Cid commands you three to see him immediately."

After calming down after the feud, Ash and Serena decided to rest for an hour before Ash began his training for his battle tomorrow. "I think it's time we try some new Counter-Shield tactics in the future guys." Ash said after letting his Pokemon out. They all cheered for excitement. "Alright, let's practice on the other Counter-Shields first." Ash suggested. They have trained for a hours until the sun began to set. "I think it's time we call it a day." Serena suggested before walking up to her boyfriend. "I agree, let's get some rest for our match tomorrow afternoon." Ash said as he faced his worn out team. Ash and Serena we given a spare dormitory to stay for the night. "Too bad the beds here are for only one person." Serena said in disappointment. " Ah well." Ash said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe in the next city." They took off there armors and they began to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Seifer was in his quarters looking out the window. He turned around and went towards a phone on the table. As he picked it up, he dialed in a number. "Report Seifer." Someone said on the other line. "Everything is going as planned Lord Sephiroth." Seifer said with a grin. "Ash's battle will begin early afternoon in the basement of Balamb Garden." "And what kind of fighting style has he perfected?" Sephiroth asked. "Something we have never seen before my Lord." Seifer answered. "Something unlike any ordinary fighting style." "Very well then." Sephiroth said. "Now tell your 'gang' to prepare for my…arrival."

 **WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! WHOEEE this took quite some time. So Ash and Sephiroth are finally gonna meet face to face. This'll end well. But anyway, thanks again for being patient with me. I don't care how long it takes for me to complete this story. There ain't no giving up now. But thanks again and time to find out who will battle Ash in the Balamb Garden next time as the story continues. TheDrock900 is out.**


	13. The Enemy Approaches

**HEY HEEEYYY! MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO CREATE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! WELL HERE IT IS GUYS. CHAPTER 13 THE ENEMY APPROACHES!**

Ash was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was having yet another nightmare. Ash and Sephiroth are fighting like in his past nightmares. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ash screamed. Sephiroth, who had his dark wing spanned like in his past dreams, chuckled at this. "You know why." He began. "To rid any master of aura who dares to get in my way." Sephiroth began to charge at him and took one powerful swipe at him, causing Ash to bolt awake from his sleep, sweating bullets. Serena was right next to him with her arms around him trying to calm him down. "Another nightmare of him wasn't it?" She asked. Ash nods as he was getting up. "These dreams keep getting worst and worst each night I swear." Ash said.

After Ash calmed down and took a few more hours of napping, Ash was now rested and ready for his upcoming gym match later that afternoon. As they made their way to the cafeteria, the spotted Leon and Rinoa sitting together and having breakfast as well. "There you guys are." Leon said as he eyed them. Ash and Serena smiled as they walked towards them to join them. "The gym leader here has scheduled your match at 1 this afternoon." He explained. "Cool, thanks for the update." Ash said with a smile. "But that's not all, the entire place is gonna watch your fight." Rinoa added. Ash eyes widen from that. "Holy shit." He almost yelled out. "Our fight is gonna be BROADCASTED HERE!?" "Guess I get to see you on the big screen you big superstar." Serena said with a grin before she kissed his cheek.

As 1 o clock drew nearer, Leon and Rinoa led Ash and Serena to an elevator that will specifically take them to the battle arena underneath the Balamb Garden. After going down the elevator, they arrived at a gigantic room where it held an underground stadium. Ash and Serena looked around in amazement on how something this big can be made underground. "I'm getting a flashback from my battle with Clay back in Unova." Ash commented. "This place is amazing." "It's gonna get even crazier." Rinoa said. "Look who you're fighting." She pointed to another elevator that was slowly opening.

An elder man has emerged in a fancy suit with a belt that contained a couple of Poke Balls attached to it. He eyed Ash and a grin. "Come forward Ash." He called out. Ash began walking towards the field to greet his next gym challenger. "Welcome my friend." He said. "My name is Cid Kramer, headmaster of the Balamb Garden." "It's a pleasure to meet you headmaster." Ash said. "Are you ready for your challenge?" Cid asked. "I was born ready." Ash replied. Cid nodded and they both made their way towards their spots on the battlefield. Cid eyed Leon as he made his way to the center of the field. Leon raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a gigantic screen began to rise underground to show off the rest of the Balamb Garden the of how the fight will go through.

After a couple minutes of preparations, the stadium was set. "THIS IS AN OFFICIAL GYM CHALLENGE BETWEEN HEADMASTER CID KRAMER AGAINST ASH KETCHEM THE CHALLENGER!" Leon shouted. "THIS WILL BE A 2 VS 2 BATTLE AND WHOEVER SIDE LOOSES BOTH POKEMON WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, ONLY THE CHALLENGER CAN MAKE SUBSTITUTIONS!" Cid began to show a wider grin as he took out the Poke Ball on his left side. "Alright Aggron, stand by for battle." Cid said as he sent out his super tank of a Pokemon onto the field. "Alright then Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his Pokemon. "READY BEGIN!" Leon shouted starting the match.

Meanwhile back at Shinra, Sephiroth and some of his best men, including Genesis and Shoukora entered a copter as they began to make their way to the Balamb Garden thanks to Seifer's little note to Sephiroth that the Aura Guardian is there. "We are about to meet the Guardian that is foretold that stands in my way." Sephiroth stated to his men. "We must capture him and bring him to Shinra. Do what you like with the others but I want him alive. UNDERSTOOD!?" "SIR YES SIR!" His men replied. Sephiroth smiled sinisterly as he eyed Shoukora. "Time to see whether your 'prediction' is accurate you old hag." He said softly to her. "We will see indeed." She said with a glare at him.

Back at the Balamb Garden, Ash and Hawlucha were holding their own against the Aggron, who was damaged and breathing heavily. "Alright Aggron, use stone edge." Cid ordered. Aggron roared loudly as rocks began to form around Aggron and it fired them at Hawlucha. " _Go for the spin dodge like we practiced"_ Ash said through aura telepathy. Hawlucha began running towards the rocks and jumped towards them. It began to spin and dodged all of the rocks successfully. " _Now Hi Jump Kick_ " Ash said with his mind. Hawlucha jumped once again towards Aggron and dealt a powerful kick to the face, knocking Aggron out cold. "AGGRON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, HAWLUCHA TAKES THE WIN!" Leon shouted. Above the surface, the students and staff were watching with awe as they saw the outsider holding his own against their headmaster.

As Ash recalled his partner, he began to feel a very cold feeling, causing him to look down. "What's wrong Ash?" Leon called out. "I…I sense a presence coming." He began. "Something pure evil and it's far more powerful than I ever felt." And that's when Ash realized when his eyes widen. "It's him." He said weakly. "It's…Sephiroth! I can't fully tell where he is, but he's getting closer." Serena's eyes widen and felt the chills running up her spine. Cid began to worry about this. "LEON, GET THE PLACE ON LOCKDOWN LEVEL 3 ASAP" Cid ordered. "YES SIR!" Leon shouted as he took ran towards a phone panel. He punched in a code and a microphone appeared from it for him to grab. "Attention, this is Commander Squall." He began to speak. "Attention, Lord Sephiroth is on his way here. Initiate level 3 lock down and all units ready for anything." Leon put the microphone away and returned to his position. Ash sensed that everyone above, with the exception of a few moving to safe locations throughout Balamb Garden.

Ash knew he had to finish this match quickly to save not only Serena, but everyone else as well. "Alright Talonflame, lets end this match fast." Ash said as he threw his Poke Ball and his Fire/Flying ace appeared. "Alright if that's the case, Scrafty, lets go." Cid said as he sent out his Dark/Fighting Pokemon for battle. "Use Head Smash." Cid ordered it. Scrafty lowered its head as it began charging forward at Talonflame. Talonflame got hit very hard from the impact, but managed to hang in there. Meanwhile, Scrafty held its head from hitting Talonflame hard from the recoil damage. _"Use Aerial Ace now!"_ Ash 'said' as Talonflame recovered from that attack and began flying head first with its wings glowing bright. After coming into contact with Scrafty, Scrafty lost its balanced and was knocked out. "SCRAFTY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, TALONFLAME WINS! THE WINNER GOES TO ASH THE CHALLENGER!" Leon shouted.

Ash was happy that not only was he able to end the match before sensing that Sephiroth was now even closer to the Balamb Garden now, but happy that he was now claiming his 3rd badge. "Well done Ash" Cid said after he returned Scrafty and began walking towards him. "Squall was right about you and your talents. In recognition of your win today, I present to you the Gunbadge." He handed Ash a badge with an appearance of a gunblade that almost resembled Leon's. Ash happily accepted the badge, then struck a pose. "ALRIGHT, I GOT THE GUNBADGE!" "PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu cheered. "Alright Ash!" Serena cheered as she embraced him. Suddenly, Ash felt a stronger cold within his heart. "HE'S HERE!" He screamed as he dashed towards the elevator, with the rest right behind him.

Upon exiting the building, Ash stared at a massive helicopter coming in for a land right in front of them. Ash and Serena pulled out their swords while Pikachu began showing sparks from its cheeks. The doors opened and many Shinra guards lined up in front of them and stand at attention. Ash's eyes widen as he say Genesis with a new dark wing showing from behind him. "Happy to see me again Ash?" He asked. "Not in the slightest." Ash growled. He then heard footsteps from the inside as he saw a silhouette of a man with long silver hair with a dark masamune in his left hand. Sephiroth glared at Ash for a moment before stepping forward. "So you must be Ash, the one that has been giving my boys problems." He said as he raised his sword towards him. "Lord Sephiroth I presume?" Ash asked raising one of his katanas towards him. Their swords met and they gave off glares at each other. "It seems our reputations precede us, don't they Ash?" Sephiroth asks with a smile. "Shoukura, is this the one that you fortold?" An elder lady emerged from behind him and stared at Ash. He sensed that she was being held hostage from Sephiroth. "This is indeed him." She said with a smile "You've grown stronger than I thought Ash." She complimented Ash, who was staring at her and took a few quick glances at Sephiroth.

The both of them continued to glare at each other. Sephiroth noticed something different about Ash. Ash, suddenly, began sensing a friendly aura coming behind him. 'Cloud?' He thought. "Looks like Cloud got you to be like him, a super soldier." Sephiroth said. "Your eyes say so. They are like his, but from a master of aura." Ash growled at him. "Aside from killing me, what do you want?" Ash asked. "I had to see whether my boys were wrong about you in person." He answered. "Looks like they were right all along. At least I finally get a good challenge." "WRONG SEPHIROTH!" A voice shouted from behind Ash. "I thought I sensed your presence here Cloud." Ash said with a smile as Cloud landed behind him with his fusion sword ready. "Cloud, still playing the hero I see." Sephiroth said as he lowered his weapon. "KILL THEM!" He shouted as his goons charged at them.

Ash, Serena, and Leon began to fight the Shinra Soldiers, while Cloud and Sephiroth began clashing sword to sword. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Sephiroth." Ash order Pikachu, who jumped in the air and launched a bolt of electricity at Sephiroth. The attack successfully hit its target, but did almost nothing to him. Ash's eyes widen from that. Sephiroth turned towards Ash and charged forward. Ash and Sephiroth began sword fighting. Ash noticed that Sephiroth was too fast, but was still successful of dodging and deflecting his attacks. After a few minutes of fighting, they all stopped. Sephiroth lowered his weapon and glared at Ash. "Looks like your more of a match than I thought, but in the end you will die by my hands." He said. "Enjoy yourself while you can because the next time we meet," He began as a gigantic dark wing expanded from him. "You will be nothing when my blade pierces through your heart." He began to fly away with Genesis close behind. Ash and Serena were about to charge towards them when Cloud stopped them. "Let him go." He said.

After dealing with the rest of the Shinra Soldiers, Ash and Serena calmed down to catch their breaths. "Everything about him was true." Ash said. "He's more dangerous than I thought, maybe worse." Serena embraced him to ease his nerves. "Whatever the cost, I'll fight by your side." Serena whispered into his ear. "Thanks Serena." He whispered back as he pulled her into a kiss. "If you two are done, there are more pressing matters to deal with." Cloud spoke up, forcing the two to break apart. Cloud walked towards them with his usual blank stare. "Listen, I know this may sound dumb, but everyone is insisting that I tag along to strengthen you two up for the upcoming fight with Sphiroth." He said. Ash and Serena were stunned by this. "It's a long shot, but with my help, the both of you will stand a better chance against him." He continued. Ash learned that Cloud defeated Sephiroth twice in the past back at Nibelhiem. "Alright, if that's what they want, where to next?" Ash wondered. "We head towards Zanarkand to the east here." Cloud answered. After Ash and Serena said their good byes to Leon and Rinoa, who was hugging his arm, the three of them began leaving Balamb Garden and make their way towards Ash's next gym challenge at Zanarkand. What kind of experience will he and Serena face? Find out more as the story continues.

 **And that's it. Cloud will be joining Ash and Serena on their journey. Let me tell you something, if I had a dollar for every time I've been trying to get this done with no interruptions in the real world and familiarizing myself with many Final Fantasy games, I have enough doe to by me a quarter of the place I work at. Big company too, but no matter. I hope you are enjoying this chapter. Thanks again for reading. I am still accepting ideas for this story. PM me for these ideas please. But for now, TheDrock900 is signing off!**


End file.
